Life in Charming
by anneryn7
Summary: Katie has a story, just like everyone else. The Club became her family when her own abandoned her. Charming is a place full of opportunities and memories that haunt her. Slight AU. Jax/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at making a SOA fic. So, hopefully you guys like it. It'll get better with future chapters. Let me know what you think. (Rated "M" for later chapters.)**

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Music Credit: Sing for the Moment – Eminem**

Chapter One:

I brought my palm to my forehead and cringed at the pain. I sighed and dragged myself out of bed. These daily migraines have got to stop. I can't keep waking up with these headaches. It's too fucking difficult to function with them. I shook my head. I envy the people who can stay home and take break from their lives when this happens to them. I found my way to the kitchen and grabbed some prescription pills off of the window sill. I popped a few into my hand and swallowed them dry.

No sooner had I downed the pills when I heard my phone go off. I winced and ran towards my bedroom.

_We're nothin' to you,_

_But we're the fuckin' shit in their eyes._

_That's why we seize the moment,_

_Try to freeze it and own it, _

_Squeeze it and hold it_

'_Cause we consider these minutes golden._

_Maybe they'll admit it when we're gone…_

The music is so **loud**, but if I don't have a loud ringtone, it won't wake me up when I sleep. I sighed as I finally reached the phone. I looked at the Caller ID before picking up. It's Jax. I picked up.

"Hello," I breathed into the phone. I could hear the smirk in Jax' voice before he said anything.

"Well good morning to you too, Darlin'. And what have you been doing to get yourself so breathless?" He asked, cockily. I sighed into the phone. I heard him chuckle to himself.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I teased. He let out a full on laugh.

"Actually, I would… that's why I asked." He shot back. I gave a small laugh.

"Just running for the phone… What do you need Jax?" I asked him, trying to use my nonexistent superpowers to will my headache away. Normally they aren't this strong. I groaned, inwardly.

"Half-Sack hurt himself fucking around with Juice doing God knows what, so we need you in the shop today Kate." Jax came out and said.

"I have a test I have to take and get submitted by noon, Jax." I told him.

"Come on Ryn, please. Do it for me." Jax asked, emphasizing on my name. He knows I can't resist when he asks me to do something for him. I snorted in the phone.

"And why would I do it for you?" I countered. I can hear him suppressing a smile.

"Then do it for Half-Sack." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Come on Ryn, the club needs you." I sighed.

"I don't know…" I said, trying to sound unconvinced.

"I'd owe you a favor, Darlin'." He told me. I smiled in satisfaction.

"Alright, Jax. I'll be in after my test. And I _will_ be collecting on that favor." I told him. He laughed.

"Oh, don't worry Darlin', you know that anything you ask for is yours." He said, implying something.

"Baby, you couldn't resist me if you tried." I told him. He laughed and I laughed with him.

"I don't what I'd do without you; you set me straight, Darlin'." He said, more to himself then to me. I nodded, realizing he couldn't see me. He doesn't know, but he does the same thing for me.

"I'll see you later, Jax. If you love me, you'll have coffee waiting for me." I told him.

"Always do." He said before hanging up. I sighed and put my cell phone back on its charger. No sooner had I put my phone down, did it start to ring. I picked it up.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey, Katie, I didn't wake you up did I?" Dylan asked, my younger brother. He'll be 18 this month. He's also the only one who calls me 'Katie'… or that I allow to call me that, anyway. My first name is Kathryn. Everyone around here either calls me 'Kate' or 'Ryn' for short. My parents and my brothers were the only ones who ever called me 'Katie'.

My father was an abusive bastard, who only gave a shit about himself. If something wasn't his way, it was wrong. My mother was an alcoholic that couldn't deal with anything, so she would drown her sorrows in liquor.

My parents split up when I was younger, so I didn't have to deal with them fighting all of the time. For awhile, things were better. My father remarried, and I ended up with a stepsister and a stepmother who acted like an actual parent.

I stayed with my mother, because I couldn't put up with my father all of the time. He never hit me. It was never me. It was always my mother, or Dylan, my brother. I made Dylan move in with me and Mom. I couldn't just let him get hit. My youngest brother, Adam, he adored my father, so he stayed. Dad always kept his hands off of Adam. Dylan just reminded him the most of my Mother, so he got the benefit of my father's wrath.

I fell asleep on the couch with a friend of mine, about five years back, and for whatever reason, my dad picked that day to barge into my mother's house, uninvited with his child support check. Dad's screaming woke me up. I'd fallen asleep with a girl. We hadn't been doing anything, seeing as I was only interested in guys romantically. But my dear old father jumped to conclusions, called me a dyke, and disowned me as his daughter.

He moved from Charming to Dallas, Texas the next week with my Stepmom, stepsister, and Adam. Dylan stayed behind with me and our mother. But, the drinking only got worse. One day I came home to find him bleeding, on the ground. My mother had attacked him, because she was afraid that he was going to leave her like our father had. I tried to get him out; it didn't take long to put two and two together. Mom threw anything she could get her hands on at me. When Clay and Gemma found us at the house, they said it was littered with broken bottles, and picture frames. I know that my brother would never hit our mom. Truth be told, neither would I. But, I was used to her hitting me.

She didn't hit me often, but I would stop her from hurting my brothers, growing up. So I always dealt with the benefit of her constant frustration.

Needless to say, Dylan went to live with our Aunt and Uncle. And I live on my own. It's been this way for about four years now. I don't know what's become of my mother. After the incident, she moved from Charming, and no one has heard from her since. It's probably for the best.

For whatever reason, growing up, I'd always been close with Juice and Jax. I was always around the club and the shop because of this. Clay and Gemma took a liking to me. They are probably the closest thing to parents that I have, well, them, and Chibs. He's always treated me like a daughter. So, I've been working at the mechanic shop so as long as I can remember.

The age difference never seemed to matter too much. I turned 20 back in June, and Jax is nearly 25.

"Katie, you there?" Dylan asked, bringing my attention back to him.

"Yeah, sorry babe. What did you say?" I asked him.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" He asked, worried.

"No, you didn't. How's your morning?" I asked. He laughed.

"It's fine, but I was calling to check on you." He said. I scoffed.

"I'm fine; you don't need to worry about me." I told him. I can almost picture him rolling his eyes.

"Have you been sleeping?" He asked me. I growled in irritation.

"Yes, I've been sleeping. And the Melatonin is helping, and I've been taking the migraine medicine. Happy?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Ecstatic. You can't blame a guy for checking on his sister." He said. I know he feels badly about leaving Charming. But I wouldn't have let him stay, even if he wanted to. There are too many bad memories here for him. He needed a fresh start with a real home with actual parents, and he got one. It's something that I wish to God that I could have given him, myself, but I couldn't.

"Well, I worry about you too, little brother. Take care of yourself, you hear?" I asked him.

"I got it. I keep myself out of trouble." He told me.

"Good, you know that I'm proud of you? Right?" I asked him.

"I know, Katie. I do. You're the strongest person I know, you can get through anything. Remember that, okay?" He told me.

"I will, sweet boy. Go get ready for school. We can't have you been late." I told him, willing my voice not to break.

"I love you, Katie." He said, softly.

"I love you to, Dylan. Have a good day, Sweets." I told him. We hung up and I walked to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and walked back into my room. I turned on my laptop and went back into the bathroom. I stripped out of my bra and panties and got into the shower.

I shut the shower curtain and felt my body relax under the hot water. I can almost feel my skin cooking, but it's not hot enough. I need the water to be scalding. Otherwise, I don't feel clean. I don't know what it is. I hummed to myself as I began to wash my hair. I washed myself and conditioned my hair. I grimaced as I began shaving. Though, in all actuality, the shower was over far too quickly. It's my morning ritual of solace.

-.-

I looked at my reflection as I pulled on today's clothes. Same old: sleeveless tee shirt, dark jean shorts, and low top converse. I wore and mechanic suit when I worked on the cars, so wearing shorts didn't matter much. It's just too hot to wear jeans in the summer. It's always baking in August, here. My breath caught when I actually saw my face. I barely recognize myself anymore. I look older than I should. Appearance-wise, I look the same… with little differences that I doubt other people would notice.

I have the same mocha colored skin that I've always had. I have that benefit from having a white mother and a black father. My mother never married my biological father. The man that I've called "father" all of these years was my adoptive father. What a charmer he turned out to be.

I have dark brown, wavy hair that falls just to the bottom of my ribcage, with the same side bangs that I've always had. The same dark brown, almost black eyes… The same scar in my right eyebrow and the same piercing in that eyebrow.

I lifted my shirt past my navel. I have the same few scars that litter my stomach, from open heart surgery and the same navel piercing. I sighed and pushed my shirt back down. I resumed drying my hair. I gave up and rubbed some leave-in-conditioner into it. I grabbed my makeup back and set to work. I don't wear much, I really don't have anyone to impress. And if someone doesn't want me like this, then I don't see what caking on an ass load of makeup will do.

I put on a bit of foundation and dark black eyeliner and some Chapstick. I put my makeup away and went to my computer desk to get started on that test. I sighed inwardly, I like learning about Psychology, but the tests are a bitch… And since Charming doesn't have any colleges close by, I stick to online classes.

I finished the test, submitted it and turned off my computer. I grabbed my cell and my purse. I put on my sunglasses before walking outside of the house. I locked it and walked over to my car. It's my pride and joy. I have a black, '67 Chevy Impala. I love my baby. I turned her on and drove over to the shop, blasting my music on the way.

-.-

I climbed out of my car and locked it. Chibs wiped off his hands when he saw me. He smiled and walked over. He pulled me into a hug that lifted me off my feet.

"Mornin' Baby Girl," he greeted. I smiled.

"Morning Da," I told him. He chuckled. It was an inside joke that we have. It started as teasing one day, and it's stuck ever since.

"Jax is around here somewhere with your coffee, Kate." He told me. I smiled and nodded. "Oh, and Gem wants to talk to you in the office." Chibs added. I nodded.

"Thanks Da," I told him. He swatted at my arm playfully. I stuck my tongue out at him as I made my way inside. Gemma looked up at me as I walked in. She smiled.

"Morning Darlin'," she greeted. I smiled.

"Morning Gemma," I replied, smiling.

"Sit down; I want to talk to you, a minute." She told me. I nodded and took a seat. She put the papers that she was looking over, away. She turned her attention on me. She started to say something, but stopped herself and got up and closed the door. I guess she doesn't want to be overheard.

"Everything okay, Gemma?" I asked her. She gave me a half smile and took her seat.

"I need a favor Katie," she said out of habit. On occasion Clay and Gemma still call me Katie. It's what I grew up with, so it's a hard habit to break. I nodded. "I need you to talk to Jax. I don't know what's going on in that head of his. And I'm not asking you to find out and tell me, I just want to know that my boy is alright." She told me. I nodded.

"Of course," I told her, simply. She smiled and laid a hand on mine.

"I wish I had a daughter like you, you know." She said, thinking out loud. I smiled and looked down. This isn't the first time that Gemma has said something like this… but it doesn't happen often. "You know that I consider you to be a part of the family; you know that, baby." She told me. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up.

"I know, Gemma." I told her softly. She nodded, satisfied. I got up and stared at her for a moment before hugging her. She gave me a light squeeze.

"I love you, kid." She told me.

"I love you too, Gem." I assured her and walked towards the door.

"Jax is around here somewhere." She told me, knowing I'd be looking for him, so I'd get my coffee. I shook my head and left the office, closing the door behind me.

I put my cell phone into my pocket. I turned around and went back to the office. I opened the door and set my purse down behind Gemma's desk. She smiled and nodded as I left. I always keep my purse in there. I never forget it, when I leave it there.

I grabbed my mechanic suit and slipped it on over my shorts and put my arms through the armholes. I left a few of the buttons undone. I pulled my hair tie off of my wrist and twisted my hair into a messy bun. I started walking over to Chibs to help on the car he was working on.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed as someone lifted me into the air from behind. I tried to elbow the culprit but met nothing but air. I'm used to this. Seeing as apart from Gemma, I'm the only female working here on a regular basis.

"What's the matter Shorty? Feet can't reach the ground?" I heard Juice tease.

"Damn it, Juice. Put me down." I told him, irritated.

"Ask nicely," he pressed. I sighed.

"Put me down and I won't shank you." I promised, innocently. He laughed and put me down.

"It's not my fault that you're short." He said, as if he did nothing wrong. I laughed.

"I'm not short; I'm fun-sized." I told him matter-of-factly. He chuckled.

"…Yeah… _fun_-sized." He said, laughingly. I made a face at him.

"Not that you'd know," I shot back. That wiped the smile off of his face, temporarily.

"Not my fault Mocha Girl is a prude." He shot back.

"Nah, I'm just not a whore." I told him. He chuckled and put an arm around my shoulders.

"You know I love my Mocha Girl… even if she is a midget." He said, truthfully.

"Yeah… I guess I love my Taco even if he is an ass." I told him smiling. I'm not that short. I'm 5'4".

"Let's go fix stuff." Juice said seriously, with mock determination. He stuck his fist in the air as he said it. I laughed as we went to work.

-.-

I wiped my hands on the pants of my suit, and grabbed a wash rag and wiped at my face. I can feel grease on my cheek. I never go home clean, after being here. I sighed as I sat on the hood of one of the cars and leaned back.

"Be careful Darlin', you don't want to dent it." I heard Jax say as I closed my eyes. I didn't bother to answer him. I just lifted my hand and flipped him off. I heard him laugh.

"Careful Jackie Boy, I wouldn't piss the lady off. Someone forgot her coffee this morning. She's out for blood." Chibs told him. I suppressed a smile.

"I didn't forget… It's just… delayed. Mocha will forgive me, she always does." Jax said knowingly. I felt him sit next to me on the hood of the car. I leaned forward a bit, just enough for him to put an arm around me, then I relaxed against the car again. "I have your caffeine." He told me. I grimaced.

"You made me wait." I told him, still not opening my eyes.

"I promise I'll make it up to you." He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh and how do you plan on doing that?" I asked him. I heard Chibs laugh.

"I need to take to Opie about something." Chibs announced, excusing himself.

"Well…" Jax breathed into my ear. I felt goose bumps travel across my body. That voice… Mm… Only Jax could do this to me. I've never been with anyone who can make me feel like Jax can, which is something, considering Jax and I have never gotten together. "I could do this." Jax finished.

He made a trail of small kisses on my neck. I shuddered and swallowed a light moan. I let my eyes flutter open. He moved closer to me and set my coffee on a work table next to the car and moved his hand to my abdomen. He hovered on top of me. My breath caught. I finally found my voice.

"This is how you plan on making it up to me?" I asked him, smirking and raising an eyebrow. He smiled and leaned forward.

"What, you don't like it?" He asked, feigning innocence. He placed a small kiss on my lips and pulled back. We've kissed before. Who hasn't had their share of random kisses between friends of making out with drunken confidence?

"Have you ever met a single female that you haven't been able to charm?" I asked him as his lips found their way back to my own.

"Yeah, you." He said, trying not to smile. I smirked and leaned up to kiss him.

"Good." I told him, pulling back and leaning back down. He lowered himself completely on top of me and his hand found its way to my hip. "Let's keep it that way." I told him. He smirked and shook his head.

"I don't think so. You aren't getting out this that easily, Darlin'." Jax told me. Shit. I'm in trouble.

"Oh, is that right?" I asked him, cockily.

"Yes," he answered. He claimed my lips, this time, running his tongue along my bottom lip. He wasn't going to stop until I kissed him back. I opened my mouth and gave him the access he was looking for. I pushed my lips against him, harder than before. He growled in approval.

His knee ended up in between my legs. I groaned into his mouth and he moved it. I was the first to pull away from our battle of dominance. I sucked in air as he kissed my neck making me shudder against him. I pushed him away and slid off of the hood. I picked up the coffee and took a dreg. I breathed slowly, trying to regulate my breathing. I straightened my suit and slipped my arms out of it, and let them hang to my sides. The rest of the buttons had come undone.

I looked over at Jax smirking at me.

"Consider us even for the coffee, Darlin'." Jax said, smiling.

"Oh no, you still owe my Baby Boy." I told him. He raised his eyes and shook his head smirking.

"You're so hard to please." He said. I shrugged.

"I think you enjoyed that more than I did." I told him. He got off of the car and walked up to me.

"Is that so?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay, we'll see about that." He said. I smirked at him and resumed drinking my coffee.

"Don't pout; you know I love you… most of the time." I told him. I walked past him to wash up, some. He pinched my butt as I walked by. I turned around to glare at him. I flipped him off again.

"Is that an offer?" He asked.

"Has it ever been?" I asked him. He shook his head and laughed. "Cocksucker," I insulted. He held a hand to his heart.

"That hurt," he said, sarcastically.

"Good." I retorted. I turned my attention to the sound of a car motor. Tig came driving up in Gemma's car. "Oh my God, food." I said, forgetting my anger. Jax laughed. Tig turned off the car and got out carrying paper bags full of food goodness.

"Got your favorite Kate," Tig told me, walking up. I smiled.

"Have I told you that I loved you, lately?" I asked. He laughed and handed me bag. "Thank you." I said, taking the food and finding my way back to the hood of the car that served as my chair earlier. I eased myself back onto it and dug into the bag. I pulled out a tuna sub and a container of mashed potatoes and gravy. My stomach actually growled.

"Hungry?" Jax asked, taking food from Tig.

"Oh hush, this coffee is the only thing that I've had all day." I told him, unwrapping the tuna and taking a bite out of the sandwich. Jax gave me a disapproving look.

-.-

"Baby Girl, what are you doing tonight?" Gemma asked me as I changed back into my regular clothes.

"A big bunch of nothing," I told her, smiling. She laughed.

"That's what I like to hear. We're having a family dinner tonight 'round 8." Gemma said. I nodded.

"I'll be there." I assured her.

"I don't think we need you here anymore today, so if you want to get the groceries with me, and help me cook, you can clean up at the house." She told me. I nodded.

"Sounds good, I'll drive." I told her. She nodded.

"Let's go Baby." She told me. I grabbed my purse from the office and we were off.

**Author's Note: There's the first chapter for you. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Reviews would be appreciated. :~)**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm glad that you all are enjoying this so far. Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint and makes sense. I finished this well into the night. Lol**

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Music Credit: Like A G6 – Far East Movement, Kiss From A Rose - Seal**

Chapter Two:

The drive to the market went quickly enough. Gemma chattered with small talk about how much the Club needed this dinner and how everyone needed something like this every once in awhile. Truth be told, she's right. We did need this. Relatively speaking, things are pretty good right now. There aren't any immense problems to worry about, well, not any new ones anyways. We still have the same old threats looming over us that never seem to fade completely.

I pulled off into an empty parking space and turned off the car. We got out and I locked the car. As we walked into the market I caught Hale staring at us. I tried to keep a grimace from forming on my face. I honestly don't think that Hale is a bad guy, but he is determined to undermine the Club. Typically, people have their reasons for hating the Club. …And my guess is that he hates that Sam Cro runs this town. Without the Club, everything would fall to chaos. He doesn't seem to grasp the fact that things stay in order, because of the Club.

Gemma stared Hale down, while I avoided his gaze. Hale is relatively new in town… He didn't grow up in Charming, which explains his warped view on everything. Though, I'm sure that Unser has tried to rope him in.

"Well, well, what brings you here?" Gemma asked Hale, goading him. He gave her a sarcastic smile in returned. He looked at me before answering her question.

"Just visiting the town's local market, didn't think I needed a reason, Gemma." Hale responded. Gemma gave him a snide half smile.

"Most people don't… but you normally have a reason, Hale." Gemma retorted. I hid my smirk. Hale gave a slight bitter laugh, but didn't say anything further. Gemma turned to me. "I'm going to grab some steaks, Baby." She told me, not sure if Hale was going to try and talk to me. I can handle myself and she knows that. I nodded.

"I grab some things for the salad and I'll find you once I do." I told her. She nodded and headed off to the meat selection. I looked at Hale, daring him to say something. "Do you want something?" I asked him, half sarcastically. He smiled, actually smiled.

"You aren't tied to the Club. It's not too late for you to get out of it." He told me. I let out a bark of humorless laughter.

"I have not ties to the Club? Okay. You're deluded, and you have no idea what you're talking about." I told him. He raised his eyebrows. I was wondering when he was going to get around to talking to me about the Club… or trying to talk me out of it. He's been making his rounds, trying to convince friends of the Club to rethink their alliances or at least let them know that he didn't think Sam Cro was the best choice for anyone… which really, isn't a big secret with him.

"Katie," he started. My nonchalant look dropped from my face and was quickly replaced with a glare.

"Don't call me that." I practically hissed. He looked taken aback.

"Kate, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you had a problem with that name." He said, trying to figure me out.

"How would you? You aren't a native." I said simply, brushing it off. He furrowed his brow.

"You could do something with your life. I've looked into your records; you're a smart kid. You have a clean record." He said. I nodded.

"I know; I lived it." I told him. He shook his head, clearly getting frustrated with me. "Why does it matter to you, what I do with my life?" I asked him.

"I don't want to see another innocent person get burned by Sam Cro." He said. I laughed.

"No one is innocent, Hale. Haven't you learned that yet, in your line of work?" I asked him. He didn't say anything. "If we're done here, I have things I need to do." I told him.

"If you change your mind and want to talk, you know how to find me." He told me, accepting his defeat… for now.

"I don't think that will be necessary." I told him.

"If you change your mind, find me. You're too smart for this." He repeated. I rolled my eyes.

"Broken record, Deputy. You know, you may want to consider this: you're not as smart you think you are." I told him, walking away.

-.-

I found Gemma after I got everything for the salad. She smiled at me.

"That's my girl." She said, proudly. I chuckled.

"You heard, huh?" I asked her. She nodded with a smile.

"He needs to learn his place." She said simply.

-.-

I helped Gemma put the last of the food out in decorative dishes.

"Go clean up Baby; the boys can so the rest." She told me. I nodded smiling. "Your clothes are in Jax' room upstairs." I nodded, again.

"Thanks Gem," I told her. She smiled as Opie came in with Donna. I headed upstairs to Jax' old room. I know that he still uses it when he stays over with Abel. It honestly can't hurt to have a room in other places. God knows I've stayed here more than my fair share of times. They always gave me a place to stay when being at home was too difficult.

Most of the time I took the spare bedroom, or I crashed on the couch. But a few of the times, I stayed in Jax' room. Whenever he was here, he would insist that I stay in his room with him, so I wouldn't be alone.

I made my way to his closet and opened the top drawer to a small dresser. I sighed. What to wear? Typically, Gemma likes us to look somewhat nice at these dinners. It's a way to give more normalcies to our lives.

I walked back over to the room door and shut it before stripping out of my shirt. I feel grungy from work. I toed off my shoes and shrugged out of my shorts and let them drop to the floor. I walked into the bathroom connected to Jax' room and took a quick shower.

-.-

I decided on a dark pair of low rising jeans, and a crimson camisole. It looks decent enough. I towel dried my hair and clipped back my bangs, giving them a slight bump, since I was letting my hair air dry.

I keep necessities over here, including toiletries and the bit of makeup that I actually do wear. I carried the clothes that I'd chosen to the bathroom after putting on a clean set of bra and panties. I brushed my teeth in silence, losing myself in my thoughts.

I jumped when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I hadn't even heard the bedroom door open. Startled, I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw Jax behind me. He was smirking. I couldn't even find it in me to glare at him. I just looked at his reflection.

The expression slowly changed. He lost his smirk and the playful look in his eyes. It's not the first time he's seen me clad in only a bra and panties. When you've known someone as long as we have, you're bound to walk in on someone at the wrong time, eventually. And, with our overnighters, we've gotten dressed in the same room before.

But this, _this_, is a first. This is different. His sudden intake of breath redirected my focus on the present, on him, on now. His eyes are so serious, but I can see something else in them. I just can't make out what it is… He wrapped his other arm around my waist and held me tighter. I leaned forward, closer to the sink and rinsed my mouth and my toothbrush. I put it on the counter and looked back up at the mirror. I straightened up and turned around.

"What is this?" I asked him. He didn't answer me. He just leaned closer and studied my face with his eyes. I tried to keep my breathing regulated. But, having him hold me when I was dressed like this… It made it so much harder. "Jax," I said, clearing my throat.

"Katie," he whispered. He moved closer.

"Jax stop." I told him, but he didn't. And honestly, I didn't expect him to. He let go of me. I took a small step back. But his hands found my sides and slid around to take a hold of my thighs. He lifted me onto the counter top next to the sink and stepped into the middle of my legs.

I can feel his breath dance across my face. I reached out and grabbed him by the shirt. His eyes barely left mine to see what I was doing. I pulled him closer and slammed my lips to his. To hell with it. If he can do this, there's no reason that I can't. I opened my mouth and he caught on. My hands slipped underneath his arms and raked his back. I held him closer to me. He had a hand on my face, keeping me from breaking the kiss and the other fondling my chest.

Someone started banging on the bedroom door. I probably wouldn't have noticed if one of us had bothered to close the door to the bathroom. The doorknob to the bedroom jiggled… at least he had enough sense to lock the door. I turned my head to look at the door. He moved his lips to my neck and started sucking, lightly. I groaned and tried to keep myself still, against him. He knows that my neck is my sweet spot.

I moved my hands to his stomach and started to lift his shirt. We broke apart and he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the ground before claiming his territory, yet again. I could never get tired of the feeling of his lips against mine. He reached around and started to undo the clasp to my bra when I stopped him.

"We should… we should stop." I told him, matching his gaze. He nodded, breathing heavily. He mesmerizes me. I traced his abs with my fingers, absentmindedly.

"I missed you, Darlin'." He said, in a low voice. I looked up at him.

"I was with you, not even four hours ago." I told him. He smiled and brought his lips to my forehead. "What's with you today?" I asked him.

"I told you." He answered. I sighed.

"You couldn't have missed me like this… we've never done this." I told him. He smirked.

"Maybe I thought it was time that we changed that." He argued. I snorted.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked him.

"It seems like you want it." He pointed out.

"Jax, out of all of the years that you've known me, have I ever been one for sharing?" I asked him. His eyebrows scrunched together.

"Sharing what, Kate?" He asked.

"Damn it, Jax. There's a reason that I've never dated inside of the Club. Did that ever occur to you?" I asked. He looked confused. I tried to push him away so I could slip off of the counter, but he wouldn't budge.

"We're not done here." Jax said.

"Move." I told him.

"We're not done here." He repeated. I glared at him and raised my eyebrows expectantly. "Why would that matter?" He asked.

"We're friends, Jax. That's it. I don't want it to be more." I told him. He let out a sarcastic bark of laughter.

"Bullshit. What makes you think I can't tell when you lie to me Ryn? I know you. Don't pull that shit with me." Jax said in a low angry voice.

"I. Can't. Do. _This_." I told him, annunciating each word. "I'm not going to be another whore." I told him. He started to say something but I cut him off. "No, what we have now, I don't want it to change. If this," I gestured between the two of us, "gets fucked up, we can't go back." I told him, angrily.

I pushed him away from me and slid off of the counter. He closed the bathroom door before I could reach it. I maneuvered past him and the door open but his hand slammed the door shut before I could get through. I turned around to glare at him and he caged me in, against the bathroom door. We weren't even an inch apart and I had nowhere to go. I wasn't getting out of this conversation. His hand brushed past my hip and locked the bathroom door. He put a hand to either side of me, so I couldn't move.

"We're not done here." Jax told me, clearly.

"Yes we are." I argued.

"You think that if we got involved, that you would be just like the others. Is that it?" He asked, daring me to clarify. That's exactly what I think, and I think I made that perfectly clear.

"It doesn't matter what I think." I told him, looking him in the eye.

"Yes it does. You started this." He reminded me.

"No, you started this." I replied. I didn't kiss him this morning. For a moment, he didn't say anything.

"Answer the goddamn question, Kate." Jax ordered. I raised an eyebrow, getting steadily more and more pissed off.

"You don't order me around." I told him defiantly. He just looked at me. I know that I'm getting closer and closer to his fuse. "That's exactly what I think." I finally told him.

"I've never pegged you for stupid, Katie." I literally flinched at his words. We don't fight; we just don't argue. It rarely happens. He's never talked down to me, much less called me stupid.

"Well, luckily for you I've been pegged stupid long before you decided to point it out." I snarled at him.

"How could you think that I would do that to you?" He asked, incredulously.

"When has it ever been different with you?" I asked him.

"Does it matter what I've been like with other women? Maybe I didn't want anything else with them." He said.

"And what? You expect me to think that magically you'll want something more with me?" I asked him.

"A little faith would have been nice, Kate." He said, visibly calming down.

"You're right. I should walk around like a naïve, little child Jax. What? Am I being too honest with you, now? You had Tara, and she left, then things never got back to the way that they were. And you hooked up with Wendy, and that was… I don't really know what that was. Tara's been your only exception, Jax." I told him.

"And you never stopped to think that there was someone else?" He asked me.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn't want to stop and think about you loving someone else?" I retorted.

"Why aren't you understanding this?" He asked, exasperated. "I fucking love you, Kate!" He yelled. He left me speechless, literally. I shook my head.

"Let me out." I told him. The look he gave me can't even be described. Somewhere between: love, pain, confusion, and disbelief. He moved away from me. I can't think like this. I turned my back to him and unlocked the bathroom door. I opened the door and left it open as I walked out. I picked up my clothes off of his bed and turned around to face him. "I _love _you Jax. It's always been you. Just leave it alone, for now. Please." I told him.

I turned around and pulled on my jeans. I put the camisole on and sat down on his bed to put on socks. He walked over to me and crouched down in front of me. He stared at me and touched his forehead to mine.

I hate this. I hate myself. I-I don't understand why I can't just tell him what's going on in my head. I just keep pushing him away… literally. He means so much, and if we start this… and it goes badly, then I'll just lose him, like I've lost everyone else. I can't go through that again, not with him. I just can't. But that little voice in the back on my mind keeps telling me that we've already started this. I can't admit out loud that I'm scared. I'm terrified fucking witless.

"Hey," Jax whispered. I looked up at him. "Talk to me." He asked. I looked at him with melancholy eyes.

"Now's not the time. Gemma's waiting on us, Jax." I told him. He nodded, making up his mind.

"You're staying here tonight?" He asked. I shook my head, telling him that I wasn't. He nodded. "I'll ask Mom to watch Abel tonight. I'm staying with you tonight; we're going to talk." He told me. I just nodded. I know that we need to.

"Alright. I drove, so just follow me home with your bike." I told him. He nodded and watched as I slid my Converse back on. He helped me to my feet and walked over to his closet looking for something to wear.

He chose a button down shirt. He put a wife beater on and the shirt on, on top of it. I tried not gawk as he changed. He pulled a clean pair of jeans out of a drawer and took off the pair he had on, along with his boxer-briefs. Gawking can't help but be involved whenever Jax Teller's butt is in any way involved. That man is built like a fucking god.

I adverted my gaze while he changed, but waited for him. He pulled his cut on. He turned around and smirked at me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you look hot." I said dismissively. He laughed and led me out of his room. We went downstairs together.

"Now, isn't that a pretty picture?" Gemma exclaimed as Jax and I walked into the room. I rolled my eyes and Clay laughed.

"Gem, we all know that Katie's too pretty for Jax." Clay slammed. Everyone got a chuckle in. I tried not to blush.

"You know I'm sexy." Jax said, smiling. He put an arm around my shoulders, lazily. I snorted.

"Of course you are," I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh hush, you're lucky you're gorgeous… That's all I've got to say." He joked. I scoffed.

-.-

Dinner went well enough. Gemma was right. Everyone needed this. Somehow, the music ended up on, and everyone ended up dancing around the downstairs, primarily in the living room. Not that I was complaining, because everyone dancing, is a downright good time. Especially, considering that watching drunk bikers try and grind with each other is something that I will _never_ let them live down.

I ended up dancing with Juice, who is surprisingly good on his feet. I honestly don't know who was in charge of the music, but watching Tig "shake it" made my night. My stomach still hurts from laughing. I'm still surprised Donna talked Opie into dancing, but they are definitely getting their dance on.

I threw my hands up when the next song started. Juice put both of his hands on my hips. I have my back to his front. We started grinding to the music.

_Poppin' bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

_When we drink, we do it right. Get slizzard._

We both got absorbed into our dancing. I had a few beers and was starting to really enjoy my buzz. I started to sing with the music. I laughed when I heard Donna singing too.

_Now I'm feelin' so fly like a G6._

_Like a G6, like a G6, like a G6._

Eventually everyone gave in and was dancing a little. By the time the song was almost over, even Piney was shaking his a little and Bobby was lip syncing with an empty bottle. The songs kept coming and Juice and I kept dancing.

"I need a drink." I told him, laughing. He smiled.

"Shorty always needs somethin'." He said. I mocked him and flipped him the bird.

"I'll just get it myself." I told him. He laughed. I got a little lightheaded when I took my first step and grabbed a hold of his arm for support. "Oh wow, I need a second. Maybe if we hadn't been moving so much, I wouldn't be this dizzy." I said to myself, out loud. Juice laughed.

"Or maybe Mocha can't handle her alcohol." He teased.

"Shut it Taco. You know that I can handle my alcohol… and I didn't have that much." I argued. I really hadn't. I had… okay; I managed to put away four Coronas. But, with my tolerance to it, the most that does is give me one hell of a buzz and maybe a little tipsy.

"I'm getting you a water. I'll get you another Corona when you can walk without assistance." He said, matter-of-factly. I glared at him, playfully. I walked with him, as the dizziness started to fade.

By the time I finished my water, we were dancing again.

"I'll take it from here." Jax told Juice as the song ended. Juice smirked and nodded. He walked over to Half-Sack and pulled him up from where he was sitting and tried to get him to polka with him. I snickered. "Come here." He said, as he pulled me to him. He held me for a second. "There is no way in hell that you're driving home. We can take your car and have Opie follow us with my bike, but you aren't driving." He told me. It dawned on me that he had stayed relatively sober.

"I wouldn't drive after drinking, Jax." I told him, seriously.

"I know." He said. The music started back up and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea._

_You became the light on the darker side of me._

_Love remained the drug that's the high not the pill._

He put his arms securely around my waist and we danced to the music. I laid my head on his chest. I know that I feel completely safe with him, and when it comes down to it, he's right.

_There's so much a man can tell you,_

_So much he can say._

_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain._

-.-

We took my car back to my place; Jax drove. And Opie followed us with Jax' bike, and Donna followed him with the truck.

It's been a good night, a confusing night, but it's far from over.

**Author's Note: I'm going to try and get chapter three out soon, seeing as this is the fic that I keep getting inspiration for. Reviews are love! **

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I realized that I left some things out of the summary. In this fic, Hale did not grow up in Charming. I realized that he did in, in actuality. But, having him be an outsider works better with my plotline. This fic is slight AU. Abel has been born, Jax mentions asking Gemma to watch Abel overnight for him in the last chapter.**

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR THE CHARACTERS**

Chapter Three:

Jax got out of the car and Opie tossed him the keys to his bike.

"You take care of her, Jax." Opie told Jax. Jax smiled and nodded.

"Of course, always do Ope." Jax responded. Opie laughed and headed towards the truck as Donna pulled up. Donna rolled down her window and shoved her head out the window.

"You get some sleep Kate." She told me. I giggled.

"Of course," I told her as Jax helped me out of the car. I stumbled a little bit, getting out of the car. My giggling continued.

"Let's get you inside, Darlin'." Jax whispered. I nodded.

"Okay, Baby Boy." I told him, amazed that I wasn't slurring my words. He used my keys to unlock the door and let us both inside, before relocking the door. We kept walking until we reached my room. He's stayed over plenty of times, along with Abel.

He helped me sit on the bed and he took off my shoes.

"I can do that myself, you know." I told him. He looked up at and smiled.

"And you can let me take care of you sometimes, you know." He shot back. I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't that what you're doing right now?" I questioned. He gave me a small smirk.

"We need to talk, Katie." He said. I groaned at the usage of the name.

"So, talk." I told him. I shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "It's hot." I sighed. I unbuttoned my jeans and started pulling them off. Jax watched me amused. I stood up, using the bed for support and I tossed my discarded jeans to the floor, followed by my socks. I sat back down, and watched him.

"I need you to tell me, why you don't want this." He said. I sighed and stretched out across my bed.

"Lay with me, and we can talk." I told him. He chuckled and kicked off his shoes. I raised your eyebrows. "That's what you're wearing to bed?" I asked him. He smirked and shrugged off his cut and pulled off his shirt. He laid down next to me. "That's better." I said, moving closer to him.

"Kate," Jax whispered. I looked at him and focused on what he was saying. I was still rocking my happy buzz.

"What?" I asked, forgetting what we had been talking about.

"Why are you so afraid of this?" He asked. I sighed.

"Of course you would ask me this, now…" I said. "When I would tell you something that I normally wouldn't," I finished talking, mostly to myself. "I can't lose you Jax. I thought you knew this." I told him.

"Darlin', you don't need to worry about losing me." He told me, caressing my cheek.

"Don't I? I've lost nearly everyone else, haven't I?" I explained.

"I'm not everyone else, Kate. You should know that." He said, talking to me like I'm stupid.

"Because we've never gone there… if things don't work, we can't go back to the way we were." I said, trying to get him to understand. I can't believe how calm I feel. It's got to be the alcohol.

Jax sighed and rolled on his back and brought me with him. He moved me so I was lying on top of him. He pulled my face to his and kissed me.

"I wouldn't do that, Darlin'. You of all people should know that." Jax whispered.

"I don't know that…. I can't lose you." I told him, slightly slurring my words.

"You've already said that Darlin'." Jax told me. "And what I've got to say isn't gonna change either. Understand?" He asked. I laughed.

"I know I said it already, but you aren't listening to me." I told him.

"Mocha Girl, when I tell you that things will be different to you, you don't listen to me either." Jax pointed out.

"You've been in love once, Jax. When Tara left… you were heartbroken." I finally said, out loud. I'd probably regret this later, but at the moment I can't bring myself to care.

"You don't have to remind me, Ryn." Jax said, warily.

"I know, I know. But, what if she came back to Charming… or… I don't know. You've never… not with anyone else. I'm not naïve Jax." I told him.

"No one is fucking psychic. I can't tell you what's going to happen, Kate. If we don't give this a shot… it's gonna kill us. You _know _that you want _this_." Jax said, running his hands along my sides. My eyes fluttered.

"Doesn't matter," I told him. "I always go through this alone." I told him.

"Go through what alone, Darlin'?" Jax asked me. I sighed.

"Everything… I don't wanna be completely alone." I told him. I closed my eyes as I felt them start to tear up. My body started to shake.

"Darlin', don't. I promise, whatever happens, you'll still have me, in some way or another." Jax whispered as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Stop, just stop." I told him. I tried to push myself off of him, but he held me tighter. "Let me go." I told him, quietly… refusing to let my tears fall.

"Stop fighting me, Katie. You know that I'm not going to let you go. I've got you, Darlin'." Jax said.

"No, let go, damn it!" I growled.

"Kate, stop." He told me. My trembling worsened.

"No, just let go Jax." I told him.

"Kate, STOP!" He yelled, as I continued to fight him.

"Fuck, just let go." I said, in a weak voice. The fight was almost out of my system. I kept pushing against him, but it didn't do me any good. He flipped us, so he was lying on top of me.

"Darlin' you just have to let me in. Let me know what's going on in that pretty head of yours." Jax said, softly. I shook my head.

"You don't want to know." I said, lazily… tired from the fighting. "You won't want me… no one does." I told him, looking him in the eye.

"That's fucking bullshit, and you know it. Darlin', look at me." He said, bringing my face up to his. "_I _want _you_." He said, trying to get me to calm down. I don't know why I'm so goddamn emotional right now.

"Don't know why… I'm just a fucking mess." I whispered the unspoken truth that I've been afraid to hear myself say aloud all of this time.

"What a fine mess you are, Darlin'." He told me. I felt a tear trickle out. I closed my eyes and looked away. I hate him seeing me like this. This is what I refuse to do, and it's all coming out, now.

"Shut up." I said, in a choked voice. He chuckled. "I hate you." I told him in a soft voice.

"No you don't." He argued.

"I can't even stay fucking mad at you." I whispered. He laughed and kissed me. I forgot about everything that rolling around in my mind.

"Let me love you." He said, pulling away from me. I looked at him, trying to concentrate on his face. I moved to sit up and he sat up to join me. I brought my hand to forehead, suddenly dizzy.

"We can try, Jax." I told him, the dizzy feeling only getting worse. I readjusted myself, but ended up putting both hands on his shoulders to stead myself.

"Darlin', you better remember this in the morning, because I'm sure as hell not going to let you forget it." He told me. I let out a nervous laugh.

"Baby, I think… I'm drunk, and right now, everything is starting to spin. Stop moving." I told him. He chuckled.

"You need to get some sleep, Darlin'. I'll still be here in the morning." He told me, laying me back down next to him. I groaned and moved my head next to his chest.

"You better." I told him. He laughed.

"I'll be here, and I'll make coffee, if you're lucky." He promised. I fell asleep with him.

-.-

I groaned as my phone started to go off. I reached my hand over towards my bedside table and tried to feel for it without opening my eyes. Goddamn it. Hangovers are a bitch.

"Relax Darlin', I got it." Jax told me. I put a hand to my forehead.

"Do you have to talk so loud?" I asked him, trying to get the ringing in my head to stop. He chuckled.

"Not your first hangover, Darlin'." Jax reminded me. I groaned.

"Just the first one that's been a bitch in awhile," I told him. He answered the phone.

"Kate's answering service," he said, sarcastically. I flipped him off. "Hey Dylan, how've you been little man?" He asked. "Good, you better be stayin' out of trouble." Jax warned him. "She isn't feelin' so hot at the moment. Don't worry kid; I'll take care of her. I'll have her call you tonight; I'm sure she'll be feelin' better by then." Jax hung up the phone. I felt him sit down next to me and pull me onto his lap.

"Come on Darlin', you'll feel better after a shower." He told me. I grimaced at his words.

"What happened last night?" I asked him, trying to remember… but the details were fuzzy.

"We talked, Katie." He said, simply.

"No shit, specifics please." I told him.

"You told me that you were afraid of losing me and that I'd leave you like everyone else." Jax told me. I blinked a few times and focused on Jax' face.

"Oh God, I did… Didn't I?" I asked, embarrassed.

"You said you've give this a shot, Kate." Jax told me.

"Shit Jax, I don't even know what this is." I told him, annoyed.

"Babe, look at me." He said, tilting my face so I was looking up at him. "Do you love me?" He asked. I didn't say anything. "It's a simple question, Babe." He told me.

"It's not a simple answer." I told him. He nodded.

"I know," he said, kissing my forehead. "Let's get you into the shower, and then I'll get some coffee started." He sighed.

"Jax," I said, getting his attention. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "Of course I do," I told him. He smirked.

"Good," he said, kissing me. I snorted. He pulled away, smirking. "I love _you_, Darlin'." He told me. I smiled. "We'll figure out whatever this is." He promised.

"I better be your only," I told him. His smirk grew. "I don't share well… especially when it comes to my men." I told him.

"Darlin', I'm yours." He told me.

"Damn straight." I told him, laughing. He picked me up and carried me to my bathroom.

-.-

"I don't see why I couldn't just make breakfast." I told Jax as we sat down at a local diner.

"Because I wanted to take my girl out," he said simply. I rolled my eyes. "Get us a seat, and I'll get you some coffee, Darlin'." He told me. I nodded and headed over to the bar counter and took a seat. It's pretty dead in here, so all the workers are working the tables.

I barely noticed someone take one of the seats next to me.

"Hey Baby, can I buy you drink?" I heard someone ask. I turned my attention to the direction of the voice. It's some guy that I've seen around town before, but I have no clue who he is. I gave him a once over as I noticed his eyes raking over my body. He's tall, brunette, and gorgeous with a whole lot of cocky attitude.

"I'll pass on that, thanks. It's what… 9 in the morning?" I told him. He laughed.

"Hey, it's never too early." He argued.

"I'll tell you what, you buy that drink… and you can drink it." I told him, looking in the other direction.

"Don't be like that Baby." He tried again, this time putting his arm around me. I turned my face to glare at him.

"I'm not your _'Baby'_." I corrected him. He chuckled and moved to nuzzle my neck. I pushed him off of me. "Back off, I'm not going to tell you twice." I threatened.

"You're lucky I like my women feisty." He said, unfazed. I scoffed.

"Unlucky for you, I don't like pigs." I told him. "Leave." I told him. He started to say something when Jax walked up behind him. Jax placed a cup of coffee in front of me and turned his attention on the arrogant bastard.

"She's not interested." Jax told him, staring him down. The guy chuckled.

"Should've known you have your hand in this cookie jar, Jax." The guy told him.

"We're done here, Alex. She's off limits." Jax told him. Alex smiled.

"Bye," I told him, trying to help him get the hint.

"I'll be seeing you, _Baby_." Alex told me. I flipped him off. His smile just brightened as he walked away.

"I leave you alone for two minutes, and someone is already trying to put his hands all over you." Jax said, kissing me. I smirked against his lips.

"Hey, I told him to take a hike, he wouldn't listen." I told him.

-.-

I took off my helmet as I got off of Jax' bike.

"Well, well, it's about time Jackie Boy." Chibs said, walking towards us. We both looked at him innocently. "You've been pining for Kate here, since you were kids." Chibs announced. I laughed.

Juice walked over, wiping his hands with a work towel.

"What's this I hear about you cozying up with my Mocha Girl?" Juice teased.

"Sorry, Juice. But it's time that you know." Jax added, playing along.

"Just know: that I'll never give up on our love Mocha, you're mine, first and foremost." Juice said, failing at keeping a straight face.

"We'll see," Jax said, kissing me. This is going to take some getting used to. I don't know if I like all of this affection at work. I'll just see how it goes, I guess.

"You're can't distract me at work, Jax." I told him, making a face, then laughing.

"Oh, so you consider me a distraction, huh, Darlin'?" Jax asked. I nodded as I pulled my mechanic suit over my clothes for the day. "I'll show you a distraction tonight." He promised. I rolled my eyes.

"You can try." I told him. "Don't you need to talk to Clay about Club business?" I asked him.

"Not that I know of Darlin', why?" He asked me.

"Because I need to get some work done," I told him. He laughed.

"I do have some things that I need to take care of. I'll pick you up after you're done here. But, I need to talk to you a minute." He said, walking towards the office. I nodded and followed him. We went into the office and he shut and locked the door behind us. He stood in front of me. I took a seat on top of the desk.

"What's up Baby Boy?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Just giving you a quick distraction," he told me. I blushed.

"Not here," I told him. He moved directly in front of me.

"Why not here?" He asked.

"Because… just not here." I told him. His smirk grew.

"I think I can change your mind." He told me. He bent his head towards mine and captured my lips as his hands went to work pulling down my mechanic suit. He unbuttoned my shorts and got the zipper undone before I completely registered what was happening.

"Jax… they'll hear us." I told him.

"Not if you can stay quiet Darlin'… and don't worry, we're not doin' what you think we're doin'." He said as he renewed his claim on my lips. I quickly became lost in his kissing. He slipped a hand into my panties and found a new target to tease.

"Jax," I gasped. He smirked and nuzzled my neck before slipping a finger inside of me. He started moving it and I let out a strangled moan.

"You know I love those sounds you make, but they're going to hear us, Darlin'." Jax told me. I nodded biting down on my lip.

"If you would… stop… Uh… doing that… we… wouldn't have… this problem." I told him. He smirked smugly, and slipped another finger inside of me and started scissoring, moving his fingers faster and harder.

He must have known that I was losing control of my vocal chords, because he slammed his mouth to mine and swallowed my moans.

-.-

I let go of Jax, waiting for myself to stop shaking. I looked up at Jax, silently willing my legs to stop feeling like jelly. I breathed in and out slowly, trying to regulate my heartbeat.

"Consider me distracted." I told him. He laughed. He helped me off of the desk and I fixed my clothes and readjusted my suit.

"Just wait until tonight, Darlin'." I rolled my eyes as I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. He smiled as I left the office and went to work in a significantly better mood.

**Author's Note: Well, here's the third chapter for you all. Hopefully y'all enjoyed it.**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	4. Author's Note

Hello my wonderful lovelies!

I know that I suck as a fanfiction author, right now. Things have just been rough. You know how life is: it just keeps throwing crap at you. I just wanted everyone to know that I haven't forgotten on my stories, and I am working on them, and plan to update them all when I can. (I even have a few new stories in mind *excited face*.)

BUT, inspiration has been kind of lacking here lately, SO, if anyone has any ideas, or suggestions for my stories, just sent me a PM and I might just love you forever.

So, I figured I better put my stories on temporary hiatus. I promise it's not forever, just until I get some things (aka life, and junk) figured out. I love getting your feedback, and I know how I addicted I get to a lot of the stories on here. So, I want you to know how incredibly sorry I am that I've been lacking.

I love you all!

*Mundo amounts of hugs all around*

XOXO

~Anneryn


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Alright lovelies, SO sorry it has taken me this ridiculously long to update. Here is some smutty goodness to hold you over until next chapter. **

**I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR THE CHARACTERS. (Unfortunately)**

Chapter Four:

I tossed my jacket onto the couch as I walked through the front door. I looked around, suspiciously. It's never this dark in here. I heard soft clanging and hurried to the bedroom.

I let out a small breath of relief when I saw a shirtless Jax clearing off my bed.

"So, is this what I'm going to have waiting for me every time I get home? Because I could get used to this..." I told him, smirking. Jax turned around and gave me a mischievous look before pushing me onto the bed.

"Did you lock the front door, Darlin'?" He asked. I shook my head, transfixing all of my attention on him, finding it impossible to ignore the sight before me. His smirk grew. He left to go lock the door. I let out the breath that I didn't realize that I had been holding. God… something about him…. I licked my lips.

"We're gonna be in here awhile." He said, deviously. I gave him a small smile. He eased onto the bed, and pulled me into a sitting position. "You're way too covered, Babe." He said, chuckling.

I didn't say a word as he took my shirt off. I leaned back against the bed as he started working on my shorts. He let his hand wander back to my scarred stomach. I looked at his lips longingly.

"So tell me, how exactly do you plan on distracting me?" I whispered. He looked down and smirked.

"Well Darlin', first… I'm going to make you scream." He answered, smirking. He kissed his way up my body and found my neck. I bit my lip to muffle the noise. He sat up and pulled me onto his lap and worked my bra off with his skilled fingers. He put me back on my back. I pulled him to me but he shook his head as I tried to kiss him. "This isn't about me right now, Babe. We're focusing on you." He told me.

I glared at him and kissed his lips anyway. He pulled away from me, easily. He slid my panties down and threw them aside as he parted my legs and nestled his face between them. I bit my lip as I looked down at him. I can't believe this is happening.

"Relax Kate; let me take care of you." He cooed in a low, seductive voice. I groaned and felt my heat dampen. God that voice… I felt his hands caress my inner thighs and start to massage me. I closed my eyes. My hips jerked when he replaced his hands with kisses. He kept getting closer and closer to my core. He started toying with my womanhood with his tongue. I moaned, unable to stop myself. I can feel the vibrations of his humming – they're driving me crazy.

"Jax… Mm… God. I'm so close…" I barely got out. He took my sensitive nub into his mouth and started sucking. My back arched as I clawed at the sheets. "Jax!" I moaned. He kept at it as I rode my orgasm. He moved his face away and kissed my forehead. I couldn't slow my breathing. "That was amazing." I breathed.

"That was nothing." He whispered. He nuzzled my neck and sent shivers down my spine. I pulled him closer to me, so my nails were digging into his back.

"Jax stop." I told him. He pulled away from me, confused. I smirked at him and reversed our positions, claiming my spot on top. "I want to focus on _you._" I told him, slyly. He grinned. I kissed him and nibbled on his lower lip. He opened his mouth so I could claim dominance. I let my hand travel over his chest and down his stomach, slowly. I unbuttoned his jeans and felt his manhood. "It feels like someone's hard for me." I told him, quietly.

"You have no idea how often you turn me on with your sass alone, Darlin'." He whispered. I smirked and started kissing down his body until I came to his cock. I kissed his inner thighs and stroked his length with my hand. I kissed the head and let my breath travel across his man parts. "God, quit teasing me." He growled. I licked his length and let my tongue dart out across his tip to lap off the pre-cum.

I moseyed back up his body and put my lips to his ear. "I want you inside of me." I breathed. He grabbed a condom from my bedside table. He tore open the package and rolled it on. I put my hand on his stomach and lowered myself down onto his hardness. I groaned. I started riding him.

"Fuck, Kate." He said quietly. He turned us so he was on top and he started moving faster, picking up the pace. I moved a hand between us played with my nub while he thrusted into me. I felt hotter and the pressure begin to build inside of me. I clutched his back and bit down on his neck, lightly. I started to tremble as I slipped into my ecstasy release.

I felt Jax thrust harder and deeper. My back arched as I felt him pulse inside of me. We collapsed together, intertwined, unable to move. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat.

"Damn Kate, I don't mean to sound like an ass, but when's the last time you slept with someone?" He asked, quietly. I looked up with him, still trying to catch my breath.

"It's been awhile." I told him, raising my eyebrows.

"You're so tight." He said, kissing me. I chuckled.

"There haven't been many guys… Only one." I told him, avoiding his gaze.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded, shrugging. 

"I have standards." I told him. He gave a small snort of laughter.

"What's the verdict? You happy you said yes to us?" He asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement. I gave him a snide look and nodded, kissing him.

**Author's Note: Please review and let me know what you thought. ^.^ The next chapter will have actual plot. I promise. :D**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry about the insane delay. I'll have another chapter up within a week. Enjoy. (Bear with me I'm getting the plot rolling.)**

**I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Music Credit: Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship featuring Leighton Meester **

Chapter Five:

I yawned as I hackled away at my test. I already turned in my projects this morning. They aren't due for awhile, but work keeps me pretty busy, and Dylan should be getting a break from school soon. I'd rather have my class work done and out of the way so I can spend time with him. That is one thing I like about online classes… I never tested exceptionally well, but with my online tests, I can spend as much time studying as I want and take the test when I have time. My grades have definitely gotten better.

I knew that I couldn't tell Dylan he had to go to college if I didn't. I want to be able to continue to support myself. I know that I can't work in a garage forever. But, I love it, for right now.

-.-

"Do you always get up this early?" Jax asked, coming up behind me to kiss me. I nodded.

"Only when I work on school stuff," I told him, taking a drink of coffee. "I like having it done and out of the way."

"How long have you been taking your classes?" He asked me, quietly. I shrugged. "A few years – I got my associates last year. I should be getting my Bachelor's next year." I told him, still submitting my answers.

"Shit, that's great. Are you going to keep going after your Bachelor's?"

"Probably… I keep finding classes that I want to take. By the time I'm finished, I'll qualified for everything." I joked. He laughed.

"I'm gonna shower." He announced. I submitted my last answer. I turned to face him.

"And you didn't invite me?" I asked.

"You're busy."

"Was," I corrected, following him to the bathroom.

-.-

I drove to the market in silence. Today is my day off – I try to make the most of them and try to do something productive. So, in my case, that's homework, cleaning, grocery shopping, and cooking for the next couple of weeks. I normally make dinners and freeze them, so I can just throw them in the oven when I get home from work. I normally don't feel up to cooking.

I parked and locked my car and made my way into the market. I grabbed a cart and started shopping. I feel so relaxed when I grocery shop. I didn't normally go with my mother. But, I normally steered clear of her while I lived with her.

It's normally a relaxing atmosphere. I put some fruit in my cart and stopped to look at something. I walked face first into someone. I looked up, mortified. I quickly replaced it with a glare. It's the guy from the dinner.

"Sorry." I told him as I walked away. He caught up with me, easily.

"I didn't peg you for the Martha Stewart type." He made conversation, politely. I looked at him, trying to decide if he was harmless.

"You probably assume a lot of things that aren't true." I shot back. He put a hand to his heart.

"Ouch. So, can I safely assess that you are the cooking type?" He asked, eyeing my cart. I nodded. "Excellent – another quality I look for in a woman." He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"You're not my type." I walked away and continued to shop. He blocked my cart.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, _you're not my type_. I didn't stutter." I clarified. He smirked.

"See, I think that I am your type. You're bluffing." He was so sure of himself. I shook my head.

"You're too conceited for my taste." I told him. He didn't say anything. He let me walk away in peace this time. What's up with him? I know that I'm not the only 20 year old, female in Charming. Jeez.

-.-

I danced around the house as I cleaned the living room and the bathroom. I sang as I vacuumed the living room. I checked the oven timer before starting the bathroom.

_Just one night couldn't be so wrong._

_I'm gonna make you lose control._

_She was so shy, 'til I drove her wild._

_I make them good girls go bad._

Cleaning went by in a blur. It normally does when I listen to music. I pulled the lasagna out of the oven and let it cool on the stove. I put the chicken enchiladas in and set the timer. I definitely feel productive, today. I got a lot of my cooking done – less to do later.

-.-

I sat down and took a break. I just finished the last of the cleaning. There's still more cooking to be done. I picked up a cell and called Dylan.

"Hello?" He picked up. I smiled.

"Hey little bro, staying out of trouble?" I asked him. He laughed.

"I'm fine. How about you? So, you finally got with Jax, huh?" I can just picture him smirking on the other side of the line.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I did. We're… together."

"It's about friggin' time. You guys'll be good together. So, you don't have to worry or freak out or anything." He teased. He knows me all too well.

"Yeah, yeah. When's your break? Wanna visit your favorite sister in Charming?" I asked, hopeful. "I miss you like crazy."

"It's a few weeks. I don't remember the dates. I'll text them to you later. I can probably stay with you for a week. It'd be nice to see you and everyone."

"Awesome. It'll be nice. Oh, I gotta run. The timer's going off. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye Katie." He hung up. I pocketed my phone and pulled food out of the oven. I popped the last batch of brownies in and did the dishes. I'm so tired, but I got everything done.

-.-

I hit my alarm harder than necessary, getting it to shut up. Why do mornings have to be so early? I was barely out of bed when I heard the doorbell. I fell out of bed and grabbed a pair of basketball shorts off of the floor and yanked them on. I pulled on a white beater as I walked to the door. I yawned as I pulled the door open.

"Alex?" I asked confused. He smiled.

"Good morning to you, too… I was wondering if we could chat." He said. I shut the door in his face and started walking away. He knocked on the door again. I sat down on the couch. He kept knocking. I walked back over to the door and opened it.

"What?" I snapped. He smirked.

"Someone's cranky in the morning."

"What the hell do you want? Speak or go away." I glared.

"Why don't you like me?"

"Are you serious? You show up unannounced at some girl's house, early in the morning, to ask why I don't like you?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Go away, or I'm calling Clay." I shut the door in his face, again. I locked the deadbolt and put on the chain. I walked over to the back door and did the same. I took a record-breaking shower and got ready for work. I left through the garage. I saw Alex waiting for me after I clicked the garage remote. I sighed and pulled my taser from my purse.

"I am really not in the mood. Cut the bullshit." I told him, annoyed.

"Is it really my cockiness that you don't like?" He asked.

"Yup and the fact that you don't listen. That all?" I asked. He smirked.

"Nope. I'm just getting started. Tell Jax that I stopped by. Tell him that I'm not afraid of competition and just because he stole Tara, doesn't mean that he'll be keeping you." He said, turning around. I grabbed his arm and turned him around, forcing him to back up against my house. I glared at him.

"First of all, I am not property. I chose who I am with. I am most certainly not something that's kept. Secondly, you're a creep. I don't like creeps. Show up uninvited to my house again and I'm going to shoot you. Do you understand?" I asked him, putting the end of the taser against his waist. He nodded.

"I like feisty women." He smirked, unfazed. I glared.

"I'm not interested. Stop hitting on me." I told him.

"For now." He finally conceded.

"Leave." I ordered. I stayed long enough to watch him get into his car and drive in the opposite direction. I called Clay on my way to work.

"Hey Darlin'," he answered.

"Hey, sorry to bother you so early, but I had a question for you."

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"Do you know what the deal is between Alex and Jax? I don't know his last name. He's brunette with blue eyes. He said there was something about Tara. He showed up at my house this morning. I straightened him out, but I wanted to know what the deal is." I explained.

"He was at your house? That stupid bastard. Yeah, he was with Tara before Jax knew her. Jax is the reason Tara broke it off with him. Alex wouldn't let her go. He got obsessive."

"Awesome. That's just what I need – a new creepy friend."

"Katie, if he gives you anymore trouble, let me know. The club'll handle it."

"Thanks Clay, you're the greatest. I told him if he showed up uninvited again, I'd shoot it him." I told him. Clay laughed.

"That's my girl."

"I try. I had to threaten him with my taser so he'd go. Anyways, I'm almost to the garage. I'll talk to ya later."

"Be careful." He hung up. Well, that just leaves Jax… Oh yeah, that'll put him in a bang-up mood. I pulled up to the garage and get into Gemma's office to lock up my purse. She lets me keep it in the safe in her office. That way it doesn't matter who goes in or out, I don't have to worry about it.

"So, what's this I hear about you and my son?" Gemma asked as soon as I walked into her office.

"We're dating." I answered, truthfully. She gave me a hard look-over.

"You know I love you, darlin', but don't break his heart." She walked over to me. I laughed.

"I was more worried about him breaking mine. Don't worry, he's safe."

"I know." She smiled and hugged me. "Do you still have the gun I gave you?" She asked. I nodded. "Good. Clay told me what you told Alex. Good girl."

"Thanks. I better get to work." I left and walked to the garage. I kicked off my shoes and stepped into my mechanic suit. I shimmied into it and pulled it up over my shorts. I buttoned the suit just enough cover my bottom half. Juice filled me in on what needed to be done on the car. I cranked the radio and got to work.

-.-

"Food!" Piney yelled, bearing lunch. I grinned. I'm starving. I grabbed a burger and snagged some fries and took a seat on the bar next to Juice.

"How's my girl?" Juice asked me. I took a bite of burger.

"I'm good. How's my taco man?"

"Excellent." He answered. We both dug into our food.

"Kate, can I talk to you a minute?" Jax asked. I looked up and nodded. I hopped off the bar and took my food and snagged another burger off of the table. I continued to eat while I followed Jax to the spare room at the club. I'm starving. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as soon as we were in the room. He shut the door behind him. I took a seat on an empty chair and kept eating.

"I was going to tell you when I saw you. It wasn't dire. I took care of it." I told him. He didn't look happy about it.

"What did he say?" He asked. I gave him the short version. He nodded. "I don't want him around you."

"It's not like I invited him over." I shot back. My tone must have made him realize he needed to cool it. "Have you eaten?" I asked him. He shook his head. I handed him my other burger and my untouched fried. "Eat this. You'll feel better." I gave him a quick kiss. "I've got to get back to work. We can talk later. If you're that concerned, come over after work." I headed back to the garage.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are awesome. Next chapter'll be up soon.**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey all, sorry about the wait. Here's a new chapter for ya. Enjoy. **

**I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Six:

I didn't pay much attention to my work. Everything just blurred by. I'm worried about Jax. I don't want him to do something drastic. I hate seeing him upset. I think he's still coming by later, but I'm not sure. This Alex character is definitely more trouble than he's worth. Who does he think he is? He can just waltz over, be an asshole, and expect me to rip my clothes off and jump into bed with him. Men, I tell you. Can't live with 'em and… No, that's about it.

-.-

I pulled into my driveway to see Jax waiting outside. I sighed and pulled into my garage. I parked and waved Jax inside.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming or not. You seemed pretty pissed, earlier." I pulled lasagna out of the freezer and preheated the oven. It'll be a couple of hours until it's ready, but I doubt he'll want to eat anytime soon.

"You told me to come by I was concerned. I'm concerned. I don't like Alex being around you. You don't know him. You don't know what he's like. I don't want you getting hurt, Kate." He took a step toward me.

"Damn it, Jax. Give me some credit. I know what Clay told me, and I know how Alex acted while he was here. I took care of it and I handled myself. I'm not a child." I don't understand why he's treating me like I am.

"I know you're not. I don't want to lose you. Why won't you let me take care of this?" He demanded.

"You weren't here to take care it. In case you haven't noticed, he hasn't exactly come around while you've been here. I can't just do nothing. I took care of it! I'm not going to keep talking in circles with you." I put the lasagna in the over and turned around to face him. He looks so hot when he's angry. He must have noticed me checking him out. He took off his jacket and threw it to the floor. "Not until this is settled." I told him. He quit undressing. "I'll let you handle what you're around to handle. With that being said, you need to accept that I'm capable of fighting my own battles."

"Fine. That's all I want. I'm proud of you for handling yourself earlier. He needs to be put in his place. You're way too much woman for him to handle anyway." He started removing my clothing. I pushed him into an armchair in the living room. My bedroom is too far away. I unbuttoned his jeans and we started to make up.

-.-

"Maybe we should fight more often if that's what happens when we make up." Jax teased as I got dinner out of the oven. I shook my head.

"You're hornier than a teenage boy, I swear."

"Have you seen yourself? Can you really blame me?"

"Do you ever not think with your penis?"

"Not around you, Darlin'." He smirked.

-.-

I drove to work in silence. We came to an agreement last night about the Alex situation. I just hope he doesn't try anything else. He scared the shit out of me when he cornered me the other day. I wasn't kidding about shooting him, either.

Honestly, if a grown-ass man corners a woman like that more than once, he is just asking to be hurt. I know Jax wouldn't have a problem putting the hurt on. I'm just worried that he'll try something while I'm alone. What if I hadn't had my taser on me? Too many what-ifs have been flooding my brain lately. I have to stop second-guessing myself.

-.-

"Hey Kate, you alright?" Gemma asked as I took my things to her office. I nodded.

"Yeah, nothing I can't handle."

"That's what I told Clay. He worries about you. All the guys do. You know you're family." She put an arm around me.

"I know. Thanks." I smiled.

"Did you really tell him you'd shoot him or was Clay exaggerating?" She asked. I laughed. "Attagirl."

-.-

"Hey Jax, it's been awhile." We both turned around to see who walked into the garage. Oh my God.

"You some balls. Are you fucking stupid? It's one thing that corner my girl when she's alone, but it's another when in SamCro property.

"Actually, I'm here to talk to you. We have some unfinished business."

"Kate go inside." Jax told me. I made to go but Alex held up a hand to stop me.

"Actually, she'll want to hear this." Things just got interesting.

**Author's Note: I know it's not super long, BUT you find out the dirt Alex wanted to share next chapter. Reviews would be splendid. (Lemons to come.)**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile since the last update. -.- Here's a new chapter for ya. **

**I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Seven:

"We both know that you didn't deserve Tara. Obviously, she knew that too. She left you when she had the chance. She was supposed to be with me, but we both know that." Alex explained with a sick smile.

"You're crazy." Jax said, shaking his head. Is this guy for real? He's been following me around like a lost puppy because he's shitty that his ex chose Jax? Can't he just write an angry letter or something? This has nothing to do with me. Nothing at all.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't change the fact that you don't deserve this little bird, either." Alex motioned to me. The fuck? 'Bird'? Really? What is he? 50?

"She doesn't concern you. Get to the point. My patience is wearing thin."

"I just wanted you to know that you have competition and eventually, I'll win her over." Alex taunted.

"The hell you will." I glared at him. I'm not a prize.

"Leave. Now." Jax threatened. "Or I'll be dragging you out."

"Bye… for now." Alex smirked as he walked away. What just happened? Was he for real? I turned to face Jax.

"We need to talk to Clay." I told him. He nodded and led me inside. I waited as Jax found Clay. We met him in Gemma's office.

"What happened?" Clay asked. Jax filled him in on everything. I don't really expect Clay to do anything, but he asked to be informed if anything else happened. I think this qualifies as something. The whole situation is nuts. I'm not worth being fought over… or whatever that was. Honestly, Alex just gives me the creeps. "Katie, you still have that gun Gemma gave you?" He asked. I nodded. "Good, start carrying it. I don't want him trying to pull something when we're not around. You need to be able to take care of yourself. Don't worry about it. It'll be handled. In the meantime, just keep an eye out. Don't do anything stupid." Clay walked out of the room.

What did he think I was going to do? Waltz around town naked with a billboard asking Alex to please screw me now? I shook my head.

-.-

"Hey mamacita, so I heard you've caught some unwanted attention." Juice teased as I finished working on a car.

"Laugh it up. Next time I'm gonna tell him you've got the hots for him. We'll see what he does with that information." I shot back. I'm not in the mood, right now.

"He really gets under your skin, doesn't he?" Juice slung an arm around my shoulder. I nodded.

"I don't know what it is. I've had my fill of creepers in my lifetime. I don't need any more. He should just take a hike."

"I feel ya. Hey, nobody messes with my Shorty. We've got your back, Thumbelina." He grinned. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"You're such an ass." I shook my head.

-.-

"Kate, I wanna talk to you a minute." Jax pulled me into the spare room at the club. I nodded.

"What is it?" I sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess."

"This isn't your fault. You didn't spoon feed him the crazy. That boy went and did that all on his own."

"I know, but I don't want you getting hurt over this."

"I'll be fine Jax." I kissed him, softly. He smirked. "I need to ask you this once, and then I'll leave it alone. I need a straight answer. What really happened between you guys? I have the vague outline, but I need specifics. I know you don't want me in this, but right now it's relevant."

"That's fair. He and Tara were together for about a year. They seemed to be fine. But, I carried a torch for Tara. It's not like I kept that a secret. We had history. Alex didn't like it. I don't know what caused it or how long it went on for, but he started to get controlling. It was awhile before people started to notice it. Eventually, Tara came to me. She was scared that he might do something. I told her how I felt about her and she ended things with him. But he wouldn't let it go. He'd show up at her work or at her friends' houses. We got into it and I straightened him out. He never fully left her alone, though. He'd still show up places he knew she would be, but he never did anything. She wanted a clean slate. Things were always tense between us so she left Charming and took the job in Chicago." He explained. I nodded.

That was both better and worse than I expected. From what he described, that's legitimate stalker material. Would he do the same thing now? I mean, it's been awhile since that happened.

"Jax, what are we gonna do?"

"The club will handle this."

"I'm not always with the club." What happens when he corners me and I'm alone? I mean, a few days ago, I was just trying to come to grips with my feelings for Jax. Now this?

"History won't repeat itself, Darlin'. I won't let it." He kissed me. I nodded. I really needed to hear that.

**Author's Note: So, Alex really is a creeper. He steps up his game next chapter. Reviews are love.**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey all, here's another chapter for ya. And cue drama! Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Eight:

Gemma decided that we all needed a sometime away from official club business. The club had narrowly avoided some heat, but their 'business' was kept under wraps. Jax didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't push him. Apart from that, things seem to have been going smoothly for the time being. Alex has kept his distance, thankfully. Dylan will be here in a week or so for his break from school. The last thing I want is to bring my younger brother into this mess. But somehow, with my luck, that's probably when the shit will hit the fan.

"Yo Midget!" I turned around to be splashed in the face by Juice. I glared at him, wiping my face with a hand.

"Really? That's the best you got?" I jumped on his back, knocking us both into the water. Everyone was hanging out at the pool today. We reserved it for the day.

"Oh, it's on! Come here Shorty." Juiced pulled me to him and went under the water. I held my breath and tried to push him away. I pulled away and made it to the surface, taking a greedy breath.

"You're an asshat." I told him, coughing. He smirked.

"But you still love me, because I'm your asshat." He cooed. I rolled my eyes, pulling myself out of the pool. He'll follow me out – I know he will. He won't just let me go. Come on. Follow me. You know you want to. I heard him get out behind me. Yes! I smirked to myself. "I'm sorry, Thumbelina. I didn't mean to be so rough on you." Of course he did. He just wants me to turn around so he can throw me back into the pool. I pivoted to face him.

"Don't be sorry – I'm not." I told him.

"What?" He looked confused. I walked closer to him and gave him a hug. I pulled away before he could slip his arms around me. I ducked and pulled down his swim trunks. "Bitch!" He scrambled to pull them up, but Tig and Happy had already snapped pictures on their phones. I ran and made a break for it.

"Sucker!" I ran into the locker room. I really hope he doesn't follow me. But, that's just wishful thinking. It's only a matter of time before he catches up to me. I ran through the locker room and looked for a hiding place. Everywhere is open. I walked over to the showers, trying not to slip.

A hand covered my mouth and pulled me to the wall. I struggled and elbowed him in the chest. He brought his other hand around my waist. I bit down on his hand. He moved it.

"Look Juice, I'm sorry for pantsing your swim trunks. That was too far. I'm sorry." I apologized, halfheartedly. He chuckled.

"I'm not Juice." He loosened his grip on me. I whirled around. Shit! Alex. Crap. Really? He has the worst timing. I swear. He should work for the IRS or something, if he weren't so fucking creepy.

"Why are you here?" I asked, stupidly. He smirked.

"I told you I would be around. I'm simply here as a reminder that there is competition and that you don't have to settle for Jax. I'm the kind of man that you need." He moved to touch my face. I swatted his hand away. He smirked and pushed me against the wall. I pushed him away but he locked his hands on my waist and slammed me backwards. I winced. I tried to knee him but he blocked it with his arm. He nestled a knee in between my legs and used his forearm to put pressure on my throat. I glared at him, still trying to get him away from me, using whatever body parts I could. "You look so sexy in that bikini. You know that? Does this get you all hot and bothered?"

"Go to hell." I growled, moving a hand free and clawing his face.

"I like 'em feisty. And you look so fine when you're angry. Has anyone ever told you that?" He moved a hand over my chest. I struggled harder. I managed to elbow his chin. It was just enough for him to move back. I pushed against him and ran back through the rest of the locker room. He pushed me to the floor and straddled me, pinning my hands. Shit. Shit. Shit. How am I gonna get out of this one? I don't have anything on me, not even my cell. "You're pretty than Tara. His taste in women seems to have changed since we were younger. No matter, makes it better for me."

"Kate! Where are you? Your ass is getting dunked!" Juice yelled from outside the locker room. Thank God.

"Juice!" I screeched. Alex backhanded me. "Help!" I yelled before he clamped a hand over my mouth. I heard Juice clamber in. He kicked Alex off of me.

"Kate, get out of here. Go get Jax." Juice kept hitting Alex. Neither of them were giving up. Alex shoved Juice back into some lockers and took off. I chased after him. He got away.

-.-

"He had the fucking nerve to show up here. He's getting ballsy. I don't like it Clay. How are we gonna handle this?" Jax asked Clay.

"We have to hit him where it hurts. Anything that can hurt him. If it can't be a beat down, we have to find some other way. I'm gonna have a sit down with Unser and Hale. Even if Hale is a tight ass, he'll be on board. He wouldn't let anyone from Charming getting hurt like this under his watch." Clay decided. Jax nodded.

I fidgeted next to him. Normally non-club members are allowed in Chapel, but this wasn't an official meeting and Clay asked that I be here to hear this. It still didn't feel right. It felt disrespectful. I don't know what would have happened if Juice hadn't gotten there. I don't know how far Alex would have gone or if I would have made it out unscathed. He rattled me. I tried not to let him, but he did. I can't seem to stop shaking. I let my guard down and he showed up. If he can do that when I'm with the Club, what's to stop him from doing that when I'm alone? Or if I'm at home? I hate feeling helpless, but that's exactly what he makes me feel.

I have to trust Clay and the rest of the Reapers to handle this. This is all getting messier by the minute. He didn't seem that out of it the first time that I met him. Alex is getting reckless. Reckless means dangerous. I know Gemma has me carrying, but what happens if I don't have it? What-ifs keep flooding my mind.

I closed my eyes and put my head down. Why can't Alex just let it go? Shit happens – that's life. You accept it and move the fuck on. Has nobody bothered to explain this obvious concept to him? It's not a hard concept to understand.

"Darlin' are you okay?" Jax asked quietly. I snorted.

"Is that a trick question?"

"No, Babe."

"I don't know, Jax."

"I'll stay with you tonight. I don't want you staying there alone."

"No, you should be with your son. And, I don't want him to be there, just in case something happens. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to Abel. He needs his dad." I told him, brushing it off. I'll be damned if I let him run me out of my own house. There is no way.

"Katie, he's right – you can't stay alone." Clay chimed in. "You could always stay at the house."

"I appreciate that but I'm not going to let him run me out of my house."

"Kate, please." Jax asked, quietly. I shook my head.

"Look, someone from the club can stay with me. I'm sure Chibs wouldn't mind, or Juice, or Happy, or somebody." I offered.

"At least stay with us for a few days, then go back. I know that you're brother is coming to town soon. Gemma was telling me about it. When he gets here, you can go back home and you can have your tag-team slumber party with SamCro. Okay? I'll talk to them." Clay decided. I nodded. There's no arguing with Clay when he's decided something. I know that Jax agrees with him, at least partly.

"You should go see Mom. She'll clean you up." Jax helped me up. I nodded. "I'll walk you. I'll be back, Clay."

He walked me to Gemma's office. We didn't say much. She wasn't in her office. Jax asked Juice to find her. Juice didn't really look banged up. He had a few scratches, and a bruise. He definitely inflicted more damage than he got. This is all just a mess.

"Hey, look at me, Kate. This is going to work out. I won't let anything happen to you. If he hurts you, I'll kill him." Jax told me softly. I looked up at him. I'm not going to cry. That scumbag isn't worth my tears. I'm so frustrated. Everything's getting to be too much. "Come here, Darlin'." He pulled me into him.

My body shook against his. I felt tears trickle down my face, wetting his chest. I mentally kicked myself for being such a sissy. I should be strong enough to handle this. I've gone through worse. This is nothing. I couldn't stop crying. Everything hurts. I just want it to stop. I let it go and cried into him. I heard the door open but couldn't bring myself to care.

"God, what did the little fuck do? Juice wouldn't tell me a thing." Gemma asked, from behind me.

"He cornered her in the locker room at the pool. She got a little banged up." Jax told her, quietly. We stood there for a while. I don't know how long. I didn't want to move out of his embrace. He makes me feel safe. I love that about him. I pulled away from him, not looking him in the eyes.

"You should go find Clay. I'll be fine here." I told Jax. My voice was hoarse and my throat was raw. He left and Gemma started tending to my injuries. I filled her in on what happened and Clay's solution for it. She just agreed and listened for the most part.

"You'll get through this Baby. We always do." She told me, handing me an ice pack. I nodded.

"I'm scared Gemma. I'll never admit that to anyone else, but he scares me." I almost whispered. She nodded.

"We will get through this." She repeated. I want to believe her. I have to.

**Author's Note: Alright guys, reviews would be awesome!:D Clay and Jax have a sit down with two of our favorite Charming police officers next chapter. **

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey all, SO, I got really inspired and couldn't sleep last night, so here's a new chapter for you. Some smuttiness this chapter, so be prepared. Enjoy! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Nine:

I felt awkward standing in Gemma and Clay's doorstep. It's my first time feeling out of place here. I feel like I'm hiding and that makes me feel like I'm letting Alex win. I know I'm bringing stupid and letting my pride get the best of me, but I can't change how I feel. At least I'll be safe here. I'll have Jax for a week. It'll be nice to be able to go to sleep with and wake up to him.

It's not so bad when I'm busy. It's when I start to slow down that things get to me. I keep picturing those creep's hands on me, working my body through my bikini top. He had no right. I couldn't stop him. I'm trying not to dwell on what happened. I know it could have been much worse. I keep telling myself the same thing, over and over again. It won't happen again. I won't let it get that far. I won't let him have that kind of power over me. He doesn't deserve it.

I brought myself back to reality and out of my thoughts. I knocked on the door, hesitantly. I know they're expecting me but I don't want to just walk in – that'd be rude. Gemma opened the door, smiling.

"Honey, you don't know how glad I am to not be the only woman in the house for awhile. It'll be nice having you here." She ushered me inside. I offered her a small smile.

"Thanks, Gemma. I appreciate it." I gave her a hug. She swatted at me.

"Nonsense, you're family. It's no trouble and you know it."

-.-

"Darlin' you've got to relax. You can't keep stressing out about this. It's just gonna make it harder on yourself." Jax kissed the side of my face. "Babe, come on. Let's get you into the shower. You need a distraction and that's something that I happen to excel in. Let me take care of you tonight. Okay? I've already got Abel asleep. I know you're rattled and I want to make sure that you're okay."

Jax picked me up and carried me off of the bed. He took me to the bathroom and sat me down on the counter while he turned on the shower. He took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor. He looked at me as he stepped out of them. I let my eyes rake over his body.

"How you gonna take care of me, Jax?" I kept eyeing his body, biting my lip. He smirked and walked over to me.

"I'm going to worship your body and make you forget about everything else for the night." He took off his boxer-briefs. "You okay with that?" He bit his lip. I nodded. "Good. Darlin', I'm gonna make your body scream for me."

"You better not; we're not the only ones in the house."

"Fine, but I'm not gonna make it easy to be quiet, Babe." He smirked. I giggled. He lifted my shirt off and unhooked my bra. He helped me off the counter and kneeled in front of me. He slipped off my boy-shorts and stayed level with my navel. He pulled me closer to him. I reached down and ran my hands through his hair. My God, he's sexy. He started kissing my stomach and locked his hands around my waist. I jerked, involuntarily. I have bruises there from earlier. He seemed to realize that it hurt because he moved his hands and kissed my marks. He went back to kissing a trail down my abdomen. I gasped as his lips found a new target. He started tonguing my sensitive nub. I bit my lip and tried not to make any noise. I tangled my hands into his hair and tried to keep my knees from giving out from under me.

"You're making this really hard, Jax." I breathed. His chuckle sent vibrations through my body. He pulled away from me just enough to look up.

"No Darlin', you're making me hard. I'm keeping you wet."

He went back to what he was doing. I let out a soft squeal when he attacked my bundle of nerves. I fell forward, my legs turning to jelly. Jax maneuvered his body, so we didn't land too hard. He was on his back and I was straddling his face. I moved to get up but he held me in place. I kept trying but the wicked tongue of his made it impossible to move.

"Jax let me up." I gasped. He shook his head and worked harder. I felt tingly and clenched his discarded clothes in my hands. "Shit, I'm going to… I'm going to… Ah. Jax!" My back arched and I rode my release. He let go of me and carried me to the shower. I stood, holding on to him, in the cascade of hot water.

"What are you thinkin' about, Kate?" Jax asked, bringing his face in front of mine.

"You," I whispered.

"Good."

-.-

I winced as loud cries filled my ears. I looked over at the alarm clock next to Jax' bed, it's only three in the morning. It sounds like Abel. I slid out of bed and slid on a pair of Jax' boxers and my shirt from earlier. I opened the door as quietly as I could and went to the nursery. I turned on the light and stepped inside. He stopped crying when he saw me. I swear, he looks just like Jax. He's the cutest baby I've ever seen.

"You're gonna be a heartbreaker someday." I whispered as I picked him up. I checked his diaper. "Someone decided to pee, huh? Good thing I'm awesome at changing diapers." I teased. He smiled as I laid him on the changing table. It's impossible to be in a bad mood around Abel. He's that kind of baby. I took him to the rocking chair and cradled him in my arms, singing softly. He held a lock of my hair in his hand and started to fall asleep. I smiled and set him back in his crib. If only everything could be that easy. That'd be nice.

"You're so good with him." Jax said. I jumped and turned around.

"I didn't think you were up. I tried not to wake you." I told him. He chuckled.

"It comes natural, I guess. I always wake up when he cries. Normally I hear Mom tellin' him a story if she's the one that gets him. I heard you singing instead." He put his arms around me. I nestled into him.

"He's gonna be a heartbreaker, just like his daddy." I teased. Jax smirked.

"Oh, so now I'm a heartbreaker?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, but you're a looker. You know you're hot, don't act all modest."

"You know, we'd have a looker if we had a kid." He gazed down at me. I can feel a blush creeping into my cheeks. "Is that weird to say? I'm not saying I'm looking to have any more kids right now, but eventually if it did happen… Any baby would be a looker if they took after you."

"It's not weird. I'll take it as a compliment. Anyways, we both know that you think I'm hot. I think you proved that earlier." I turned out the light in the nursery and walked back to Jax' room.

-.-

"Thumbelina, wakey wakey." I felt someone shaking me, gently.

"I'm fucking sleeping." I mumbled, turning over.

"Kate, get your lazy ass up." Juice demanded, sliding in the covers with me. I made a face.

"You're such an asshole. Can't a girl sleep?" I asked, sitting up. I ran a hand through my hair.

"I know it's early, but you need to be up for this. Clay wants to make sure that you can defend yourself. So, we're going to teach you how to fight." Juice smirked.

"This couldn't wait until sometime after seven in the morning? You weren't up at three taking care of a baby, were you? No. That was me. And I am tired, and sore. And I need a nap. Go away and come back later." I laid back down, covering my head with a blanket.

"Not gonna work, sorry. Clay and Gemma dragged out asses over here early, so you gotta be up, too." He yanked the blankets off of me. I flipped him off but didn't get up. He picked me up off of the bed and stood me up. I stood glaring at him. He smirked then gave me a weird look. "Shorty, you know you're not wearing actual clothes, right?" He gestured to my body. What? I looked down. Awesome. I took off everything but my undergarments when I laid down the second time. It's a good thing I actually kept my bra on. I sighed. "Damn, Mocha, you bruised you up good, didn't he?" Juice asked, looking at my bruises. I nodded.

"Yes and my eyes are up here." I motioned to my face. Juice smirked.

"I'm a guy. You're sexy. I can't help it." His smirk grew.

"You're obnoxious and I need to shower." I got some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom.

-.-

We've been at this for three hours already. My body is so worn down, it's ridiculous. I'm not in bad shape by any means, but my body definitely hasn't been trained for this. I was sweating like a pig and bruised from blocking blows from the Sons. At least I've gotten better than when we started. It's easier to block hits, now. Apparently I have to start working out on a regular basis. I already run some, but now I've gotta up the ante.

"Alright, that's enough for right now. Jax will work with you later tonight." Clay announced. I looked over at him. Really? I've gotta do more today? Damn. What if I just wanna sit around and do nothing and watch really bad TV? Oh wait, I can't. I made a face. "You're improving." He smiled and hit my shoulder, softly.

"Awesome." I drawled, sarcastically. I need a shower. I went to Jax' room and shed my clothes and stepped into a lukewarm shower. I lathered on entirely too much soap and enjoyed feeling clean. The shower was over too soon. I dried off and put on some clean clothes. I picked up my dirty clothes and headed downstairs. I need to do some laundry if I'm going to be staying here. At least I don't feel so grimy anymore.

Laundry didn't take nearly as long as I had hoped it would. Well, it's Monday; I may as well head down to the shop and work. I have nothing else to do. At least that'll be productive and keep my mind off of things.

-.-

"Damn Baby Girl, he really got you good, didn't he?" Tig asked. I snorted and rolled my eyes. He was the only one who hasn't been around since yesterday afternoon.

"You see him – he looks way worse. Juice kicked his ass." I bragged. Juice winked at me.

"Anything for my Shorty," he picked me up. I put my arms on his shoulders, lazily, enjoying the piggy back ride. He's like the older brother I never had. It's impossible not to love him.

"You know you're my favorite Taco." I teased, squeezing his shoulders. "You know, Dylan is going to want to see you when he gets into town. He's always looked up to you, Juice."

"I think that can be arranged, Short Stuff."

"Awesome. Put me down – I've gotta make a call." I asked. Juice put me down. "Thanks." I walked to the other side of the garage and pulled out my cell and dialed Dylan's number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Baby Bro, sorry I've been pretty touch and go lately. Things have been crazy here. I'm psyched for you coming, though." I prattled on. I can just picture him making faces at me.

"It's cool, don't sweat it. I do worry about you, though. Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Nah, it'd be easier to explain while you were here. I don't wanna worry you. There's just a little bit of drama. Oh, and some of the Sons are gonna be staying with us while you're here. It's no big thing, though." I told him.

"Katie, what's going on?"

"Dylan, everything's fine. I gotta go, but I'll see you next week. Yeah?"

"Okay, but as soon as I get there, you're explaining everything. Okay?"

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

-.-

"Hey Darlin', I just got off the phone with your brother." Jax came up to me. I turned to face him.

"Oh no. Please tell me that you didn't tell him anything that's been going on."

"I told him we had some things going on, but I didn't get into specifics with him."

"Oh, good. Thank you." I kissed him.

"Of course, Babe."

**Author's Note: Next chapter Dylan will be in town. I don't normally pull this card, BUT the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will come out. I love hearing your feedback. Stay awesome! (And cool if it's super hot outside where you are, like it is here.)**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hello all! :D I'm back! There's an author's note at the end of the chapter that pretty much explains everything SO I'm gonna shut up and let you read. **

**PS- You meet Kate's brother this chapter! :D Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Ten:

"Relax Darlin'; you have nothing to worry about. Dylan's visited before and I've never seen you like this." Jax wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"I know, but this is different Jax. He's visiting in the middle of a mess. I just don't want all of his memories in Charming to be bad. I know he's growing up, but… He's still my little brother." I babbled. Jax' chuckling vibrated my back.

"Babe, he's not that little anymore. He's got a good eight inches on you." He teased. I whirled around and pushed him, making a face.

"I'm not _that_ short, okay?" I stuck out my tongue, again. He laughed. "And, you like it."

"It's such a turn on." He became serious. I cocked an eyebrow.

"How much?"

"Come here and I'll show you."

-.-

"Anyone home?!" Dylan called. I peeked my head out of the guest bedroom. I just finished changing the sheets.

"You're here!" I squeaked excitedly. I ran over and jumped into his arms, giving him a hug. "God, you don't know how much I've missed you." I kept hugging the crap out of him. "I swear, you've gotten bigger. Jeez. You're gonna give the guys a run for their money with all this muscle." I teased. He put me down, smiling.

"And you've gotten shorter – if that's possible. I've missed you, too. It's been too long." He smirked. He's got the same heartbreaking blue eyes and even more of that athletic build he's always had. His skin is just a little bit lighter than mine. He's always been a looker. I made sure early on that he knew how to treat a lady.

"SO, you wanna go see the guys? I know Gemma is dying to see you."

"It's nice to be back." He hugged me again. I never realize just how much I miss him until I have him again. It's nice.

-.-

"My God, my baby boy isn't so little anymore!" Gemma pulled Dylan into her arms and hugged him until his bones creaked. Dylan chuckled.

"You knew I had to grow up sometime. I couldn't stay a scrawny kid forever. How else would I beat the guys off of Katie with a stick?" Dylan teased.

"Pfft, whatever. Like I need you to take care of me. I can handle myself thank-you-_very-much_. And no one has ever had to beat guys off of me with a stick. You're delusional lil' bro." I pushed his arm, playfully. He chuckled.

"I may be your brother but I'm man enough to admit that you're hot. Katie, you're the hottest girl around. Jax has his work cut out for him."

"That was sweet… I think."

"Hey midget, if you and Jax ever split, Juice'll love you long time." He smirked, picking me up. I laughed.

"I dunno – I'm not really into the whole 'taco scene'." I teased Juice.

-.-

It felt so nice to have Dylan home. Things just felt _right_. There's no other way to explain it. Sure, I didn't feel as lonely when Jax stayed over, but after staying at Clay and Gemma's for a few weeks, going home with my brother felt fantastic. It's been so long since he's been in Charming. I'm happy he's back, even if it's just for a little while.

"So, sister-of-mine, what's new with you?" Dylan laid an arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing you have to worry about." I smiled at him.

"Don't give me that bull. I could always see right through your fibs. We both know it. You have a tell Kate."

"It's not a big deal, alright. I'd rather hear about my baby bro, than whine about my problems."

"Katie, don't make me ask Juice."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I think we both know that I would."

"It doesn't matter. The Sons have already agreed not to tell you." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm persistent. I'm going to keep asking you until you tell me."

"Please, Dylan – just drop it for now. I don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

"Alright. I'll drop it, for now."

-.-

"Wake up Darlin'. I brought you coffee." Jax kissed me awake. I opened my eyes to him smiling at me.

"Morning Sexy," I kissed him back. He handed me my coffee. I took a sip and sit up. "I need to brush my teeth. Serious morning breath going on." I crawled out of bed and left my room to use the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and my hair, trying to wake up a little. I used a bit of deodorant and headed back to Jax.

"Morning Sunshine, I was wondering if you'd ever be up." Dylan teased on my walk back to my room. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That's your sister for ya. She could sleep through a storm." A new voice added. I turned around to face my brother. That wasn't Jax' voice.

"Dylan, who else is here?" I asked.

"Your friend Alex stopped by right after Jax brought you coffee."

"Alex is no friend of mine." I spat. Dylan looked worried. Alex stood up, smirking. "Get the hell out of my house." I told him, sizing him up. He crossed his arms over his chest. "It wasn't a request." I grabbed his arm and started pulling his to the door. I opened the front door and pushed him out of it. He blocked the door from closing. "Leave."

"But it's starting to get fun." He gloated.

"Hey man, she asked you to leave. I suggest you get gone. Now." Dylan pushed me aside, stepping in-between me and Alex.

"You don't know who you're messing with." Alex challenged.

"I could say the same thing." Dylan tensed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?! I told you not to come near her, again. Or was I not clear?"Jax stepped outside with Alex. Dylan tried to go out with them but I stopped him.

"Stop, this isn't your fight. I don't want you to be a part of this." I told him. He glared at me.

"What? Are you jealous that your bitch is gonna choose me instead?" Alex asked.

"She told you to leave. I don't have to worry about Kate. I don't want you near her. You're not going to hurt her again." Jax was less than an inch from his face.

"He hurt you before, Katie?" Dylan pressed.

"I'll tell you everything after this is over." I told him.

"Don't try to hide it, mama. You know you like it rough. You know you enjoyed every second of it." Alex taunted. Jax pushed him, again. I have no idea how he's restrained himself from hitting him. I don't have his patience. I sighed. I took out my cell and dialed the sheriff's department.

"Hello, I need to talk to Deputy Hale. Tell him Kate's on the phone. Yeah, I can hold." I took a deep breath. Clay hadn't gotten around to talking to Hale yet, so I will.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hale, it's Kate. I was hoping that you could help me out with something. Can I meet you at the station a little later?"

"Of course. What's this about?"

"There's a guy who's been harassing me. I don't know what else to do." I told Hale as I look Alex in the eyes. Both he and Jax stopped moving as they realized what I was doing.

"Alright. Come by around noon."

"Thanks. I'll bring coffee." I promised and hung up the phone.

"Get the hell off of her property. Next time this won't be so civil." Jax warned. Alex backed away, looking very confused. It's about time.

-.-

We filled Dylan in on everything. He was pissed, to say the least. He didn't want to be coddled. It's habit, I guess. He's always been the baby. I don't drag him into my shit. I'm his older sister. I'm supposed to protect him – not the other way around. I love the hell outta that kid.

I'm nervous about the meeting with Hale. I'm sure he's already gloating to Unser about how I decided to talk to him about something. He's probably hoping that by helping me with Alex that I'll feel the need to dish about the Sons. Hale may be a lot of things but he's not stupid. I know that I'm just psyching myself out, but I can't help it.

I hate not being able to handle my problems without help. That's just who I am. It's who I've always been. I'm tough. I handle my own shit. Period. I just have to get used to having help… Easier said than done. That's for sure.

I brought myself out of my trance and walked into the police department. I've never actually spent too much time here, oddly enough. I was careful not to spill the coffees. I found my way to Hale's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He called from the other side. I opened the door and stepped inside. I offered him a cautious smile. I set the coffees down on his desk and shut the door. "Please, have a seat." He gestured to the chair. I sat down. "Thanks for the coffee." He took a sip.

"I left it black. I wasn't sure how you took it."

"Good call." He chuckled, drinking more. "So, out of curiosity, what made you call me?" He looked intrigued.

"His name is Alex Rivera. It's been going on for a few weeks, and I'm running out of options. The prick is ballsy. He doesn't just show up when I'm alone. He cornered me when I was out with the Sons. He comes to my house. I've never had this kind of problem before. I just figured it couldn't hurt to make you aware of the situation. I don't see what I have to lose by it." I explained. He nodded. I took a dreg of my coffee.

"Do you want to file for a restraining order?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, not yet anyway." I told him. He nodded. "If it happens again, if I called you, there'd be a record of the disturbance?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" He suggested. I nodded. And I told him everything. I told him about the first time that I saw him at the diner and his history with Jax. I told him about the pool and his altercation with Juice. I told him about how he showed up at my house today. "No wonder you're on edge."

"Yeah, and, the thing that wigs me out the most is he's not even intimidated by the Sons. And, let's be honest, a bunch of buff bikers are a lot scarier than I am. What happens if he breaks in while I'm alone? I know he's not afraid to hit me." I told him, quiet. I clamped my mouth shut. I came in here to tell him what's been happening, not to sound like a whiny girl. Fuck my life.

"If that happens, you call the police and we'll arrest him. Breaking and entering is not legal. Neither is assault, for that matter. Report it next time and there's a better chance of having a legal solution. He might not be intimidated by violence, but I don't he wants to do jail time for creeping on some woman." Hale reason. I snorted.

"That's completely obvious, and somehow, I think that I just needed to hear it. You'll probably end of talking to Clay about this soon. He was supposed to talk to you a week or so ago, but some things came up. I just didn't want to put it off any longer." I told him. He nodded.

"There's just one more thing that I have to ask."

"Go ahead."

"Why did you come to me instead of Unser? Normally he knows about all of SamCro's business."

"Technically, I'm not 'SamCro'. And, I didn't want this staying quiet. I wanted you and the rest of the department to know, just in case. I'm overly cautious. I always have been. Growing up like I have will do that to you. I just want my bases covered." I told him.

"Kate, you're smarter than a lot of people give you credit for." He gave me a small smile.

"Thank you, Hale. That means a lot. I better get going. I'm supposed to be working at the garage right now, but Gemma let me come in late to chat with you." I told him.

"I'll walk you to your car." He insisted. I shook my head.

"You don't have to do that." I told him, standing up.

"I want to. It'd make me feel better." We made small talk the rest of the way to my car. I feel better about Hale. I don't doubt that he'll still try to take down the Sons, but I have a whole lot more respect for him now, than I did before today. He's a good man, self-righteous or not.

-.-

"It's about time! I'm having Thumbelina withdrawals." Juice whined when I pulled up to the garage. I rolled my eyes.

"Chillax Tacoman. I'm here, aren't I?" I got out of my car and put on my overalls. I started to get to work. Juice just stared at me. "Do you want something?" I asked. He nodded and pouted. He patted his chest. I shook my head. He kept pouting and patting his chest. I sighed and went over to hug him. I don't even have to see his face to know that he's smiling. I shook my head.

"Now, was that so hard Miss Short Cranky Pants? I just wanted a Shorty hug. That's all." He teased. I pinched his side. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For being a doofus." I told him, seriously.

"That hurts." He held his heart.

"Go blow a goat and get over it." I smirked at him and started working on the car again.

"You really love me." He beamed.

"You're something else." I told him.

"And you love it."

**Author's Note: Alright guys, sorry it's been a minute since the last update. Things have been so crazy. I just moved across the country. I'm officially a Texan. CRAZINESS! Anywho, I could not for the life of me remember if I had given our designated creeper a full name yet, SO in case I have… His last name is Rivera. Lol. It's late and I'm tired and probably not making any sense SO I'll try and keep this short.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. I love you all and you're awesome and pretty-ful. I'm sorry if I haven't had a chance to respond to everyone. Please forgive me. Hopefully you liked this chapter. It was a fun one to write. The next one WILL be up sooner. I know where I want it to. **

**Review my pretties. :D (Wizard of Oz moment)**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey all, sorry it's been awhile. Here's another chapter for ya. Love youuuus.**

**I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Eleven:

I've been walking on eggshells since Dylan's been in town. Alex hasn't tried anything else since that morning and it has me on edge. I know he's just biding his time and it's driving me crazy. I hate waiting for the crazies to let their bombs go. It's like living with my mother all over again. That's all I used to do. It's not an ideal way of living. If nothing else, it taught me how to survive. Fear keeps you alive. It teaches you how to trust your instincts. I've definitely been trusting mine.

Dylan has been hanging out with Jax more than I have. I've been getting my fill of Juice. We've been closer than ever. I think that Alex lurking around really brought out his unofficial-big-brother tendencies. Not that I'm complaining. The less I'm alone the less likely Alex will show up and do something stupid.

I just hate not being able to do things without wondering if it will provoke him or go to bed without wondering if he'll taunt me in the morning. Things haven't been this bad in a long time. It's killing me. Dylan can't see me spooked. I have to be strong for him. I've always been the strong one. I'm his sister. I protect him. That's just how it's supposed to go. Our parents were a sham and I'd be damned if I let him down, too.

I think all of this drama is starting to give me gray hair. I seriously cannot rock the Rogue look. I can pull off a lot of things but that isn't one of them. I'm too young for the salt and pepper do. They seriously need to make a stress-free pill. That would be grand.

-.-

"So El Burrito, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, innocently. Juice made a face at me.

"Well, Thumbelina, I was thinking that you could dress up in a toga and just be my servant for the day. You know? It just sounded like a lot of fun. Just hear me out – you can cook for me, clean for me, you can clean _me_, you can feed me grapes, you can sex me. You know, the normal. It sounds like a dream come true, I know. Don't worry, I'd actually let you. No worries." He beamed. I hit him in the rib cage as he got his chuckle on.

"As _awful_ as that sounds, somehow, I just don't see that happening today, Taquito."

"Then I suggest we sumo wrestle. That's the best I got." 

"Juicer, you've got yourself a contender. Challenge accepted!" I fist pumped the air. This is gonna be interesting.

-.-

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." I groaned. My back is killing me. Juice slammed me onto my back full-force. None of the pillows we duct taped to our sides absorbed any of the impact. Sumo wrestling is definitely overrated. Bad idea for the day? Check. "You hit like a girl." I hissed at him. He laughed.

"If I hit like a girl, then you should have no problem standing up by yourself." He taunted. I rolled onto my side and tried to stand up. I grimaced at the pain shooting up my back. I do believe that I just threw out my back. I'll be damned if I admit it. I forced myself to stand up and started peeling off the pillows.

"Shit Thumbelina, I didn't actually mean to hurt you." Juice helped me walk to the kitchen.

"I've had worse. No big." I waved away his apology. He smirked.

"You're adorable when you act tough."

"Fuck that. I'm adorable twenty-four/seven. Get it right." I leaned on Juice.

"Honey, I'm home!" Dylan waltzed into the kitchen. "Juice man, what did you do? I leave you in charge for a day and you break her." Dylan looked me over, checking for other injuries. I made a face.

"We all know that I'm the mature one. He didn't force me to sumo wrestle with him. So… This is probably my fault, BUT I'm still gonna blame Mr. El Burrito Man." I smirked. Juice shook his head.

"Katie, as much as I'm sure Juice loves spending time with you, I'm taking him for a guys night."

"But I'm injured." I whined. Juice laughed.

"Take these; I always keep them on me. Two muscle relaxers will knock you out. We'll be back by morning. Just try not to hurt yourself anymore before we get back."

-.-

My body feels _so fucking heavy_. I gotta remember to ask Juice to check the doses that he gives me. I don't want to end up like those dogs he gave ecstasy. I locked the door didn't I? Yeah. I think I did. I'm so tired. Maybe if I just close my eyes in a little bit… I'll check it later.

-.-

"You look so sexy when you're sleeping." Someone said. I tried to wake myself up.

"What?" I mumbled, trying and failing to open my eyes.

"Go back to sleep. We'll talk when you're awake. Rest up. You'll need it."

"'Kay." I drifted back to sleep.

-.-

"Jax move over, you're too hot." I moved over in bed.

"Baby, I'm not the one who's too hot. But you're right, I am hotter than Jax."

"What?"

"Why don't you open your eyes and see."

"No one is hotter than Jax." I mumbled, opening my eyes slowly. I jumped. Alex grabbed my waist before I tumbled over the side of the bed. "What the hell!" I yelled. He smirked.

"Relax, it's not like I've done anything. I've just been watching you sleep." He pulled me closer to his body. My body still hurts and feels funny. The muscle relaxers haven't worn off yet. I hauled off and punched his lip. He groaned. I grabbed my phone and rolled off the bed. I dialed Hale's number.

"Hello?"

"Hale, I need help."

"Oh, I don't think so. We're gonna have some fun first." Alex grabbed my ankle and dragged me towards him. I kicked his chest. He dropped my leg. I moved under my bed.

"Hale, Alex is here, just get here, please. I need help!" I told him, quickly.

"Katie, where is 'here'?" He asked.

"We're at my house, Hale. Hurry!" I tossed my phone as he dragged me out of underneath my bed. He pulled me to my feet.

"You know this could be so much better for you if you'd just play along." He grazed my butt. I froze. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. It's deafening.

"Okay."

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"I said, 'okay.'" I repeated. He smirked.

"If you play really nice, I may forget about all the fighting." His smirk widened. I wanna vomit. I moved closer and pressed my forehead to his neck. "You smell nice."

"Thank you." I brought my leg up and kneed him in the groin. I moved away from him and he doubled over. I grabbed my keys and ran to the front door.

"Bitch!"

"I've been called worse!" I grabbed some shoes.

"Get your ass back here!"

"Not a chance in hell!" I grabbed the door handle and yanked. A hand pushed it shut. I slammed my body back into his, knocking him over. I pulled the door open and tried to run out. He grabbed my ankle. I groaned in pain. My face met pavement and welcome mat. My chin feels all kinds of fucked up. I can feel the blood pouring all over my neck.

He pulled me back into the house and turned me onto my back. I elbowed his neck. He backhanded me and pinned my arms with one hand. He yanked down my boxer shorts and panties. I thrashed against him and tried to kick him away. He shoved a finger inside of me. I went rigid and howled in pain. I kneed him and tried to move away from him.

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

"You brought this on yourself." He said in a dangerously low voice.

"Fuck you."

"I intend to." He sneered.

"No!" I wrestled an arm free and pushed him off of me.

"I don't think so Princess." He pushed me against the wall. I'm starting to get dizzy. I kept fighting him. I can hear sirens in the distance. Thank God. He grabbed my arms again. I tried to kick him but he kept my legs from moving. He put his fingers back inside of my lady parts. I felt tears trickle down my face.

"Stop! Get off!" I squirmed, trying to get free.

"Baby, you're making me so hard." He winked. I head-butted his face. He fell backwards. I fell to my knees. I can hear the sirens outside now. "I love seeing you down on your knees." He grunted. I crawled behind him and kneed him in the balls. He groaned. I grabbed my taser out of my purse and started tasing his neck. He's knocked out. I grabbed my shorts and put them back on. I went back to the door and looked for Hale.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Hale ran up to me. I nodded.

"Might need an ambulance. I think I have a concussion and I want a rape kit done." I told him. He nodded.

"He didn't… Did he?"

"He didn't get far enough. Just fingers. I don't know what good it'll do. Just proof, I guess. Hale, I just want him gone. Please." I mopped tears off of my face. He nodded. He sent his deputies inside. They brought Alex outside to their car.

"Kate, you need to come in for questioning." He said, quietly. I nodded.

"Can you come inside with me to get my phone, please?" I asked. He nodded. "Thanks."

-.-

I feel drained. I didn't know that I could be this emotionally drained. Everything hurts and they're not letting me talk to anybody until I'm done with questioning. I should be almost done. I've been here for hours already.

"Do you need anything else? I'm exhausted." They didn't even start the questioning until I get checked out and treated at the hospital. I've been beat up, assaulted, treated, photographed, and questioned. I cannot do anymore.

"Of course, I'm sorry. I know you've been through a terrible ordeal. We've got your statement. Juice and Jax are waiting to take you home."

"Oh, good." I stood up slowly. I managed to bang my knee on something. It's always my knee. I have had it with Alex. If he comes after me again, his ass is getting shot. Period.

"Hey Thumbelina, I'm so sorry. I forgot to lock the door behind me. We fell asleep at the garage. I didn't think anything of it. I'm sorry. If we see him, he's dead." Juice looked like he was going to cry. He never looks that way. I leaned in to hug him. I instantly felt better once his arms wrapped around me. It makes me feel safe. I feel a little less dirty. I feel disgusting. I don't know how much they told them but I don't want to talk about anything here. The night's not even over yet. I don't know how the Club is going to take this.

"No worries. I don't blame you. If anyone is to blame, it's him. Let's get out of here. We can talk about it at Gemma's." I looked at Jax. He nodded. His arm wrapped around me and we walked out of the station. I've had some awful days, but this… this might just tie with the topper. "Where's Dylan? Is he okay?"

"I talked him into staying with Clay. I didn't think bringing him here would be a good idea. I didn't want to worry him or make anything worse. I know today's been hard enough on you already." Jax told me. I nodded.

-.-

"What happened? Hale was vague. I couldn't even get anything out of Unser. How bad is it?" Jax asked. I sighed.

"I'll tell you and Gemma. You can relay the message to everyone else. I'm not going through this more than I have to and I'm not doing it with an audience." I whispered. He nodded and left to get her. Gemma walked over to me and hugged me.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. That bastard is dead. I don't care if he hides. Nobody has the right to hurt my babies. Nobody." She sat down. I gave her a small smile. It's all I can muster right now.

I took a deep breath and told them everything. I didn't skip over anything, mainly because I don't want there to be any questions later. When I finished we sat in a pregnant silence. Jax looked like he could kill and Gemma looked just as angry. I fiddled with my fingers. Someone needs to say something. I tried to get my hands to stop shaking.

"Is that all he did? He didn't do anything else? I swear if he…" Jax broke off. I shook my head.

"No, that's all. That's everything. He didn't do anything else. He couldn't. Hale showed up before he could. I got him off of me before he could take it any further." I told him. He nodded.

"I should have been there. That shouldn't have happened to you." Jax got up and walked away. I laid my face in my hands and cried. He's mad. What if he doesn't want me anymore? Why would he want me now?

"It's okay Darlin'. Let it out." Gemma pulled me into a hug. I sobbed into her chest.

"I know that this started as a way to get back at Jax, but so far I'm the only one he's gone after. I've worked so hard to make something out of myself Gemma. So hard. I had to get over losing my family. I know that I have you guys and the Club is family, but aside from that, I don't have much. For someone to just take that away and… I can't even feel safe in my own home. I don't know where to go from here. What do I do?"

"You get through this, Baby. That's what you do. It's not going to be easy, nothing in this fucked up life is. You're strong. You have to be to be a Teller." She soothed.

"You're like a mother to me, Gem, but I'm no Teller."

"Not yet, Baby. We both know you will be someday."

-.-

I jerked awake and sat up. I felt a hand on my shoulder and started fighting.

"Katie," someone said. I can't make out who it is in the dark. I kept fighting. "Kate! Stop it! It's me. Stop fighting." Jax pulled me into his chest. I can feel myself shaking.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm _so _sorry." I whispered.

"It's my fault. I should have known you'd be jumpy."

"It's okay if you don't want to be with me anymore." I told him. He pulled away from me. I can't seem to make myself meet his eyes.

"Why the hell would you think I wouldn't want to be with you anymore? Nothing has changed."

"_Everything _has changed. What he did to me… I can't just jump back into the swing of things with you. I don't know when I'll be able to be intimate with you again." I told him.

"Kate, I'll live without sex. I may be a guy, but I can survive without it. You're what's important to me. You didn't deserve what that ass did to you. You need to heal. I'm going to help you however I can."

"You can't always protect me, Jax."

"Then let me do what I can."

"Okay."

"Get some sleep Darlin'. You have a _long_ day of being spoiled ahead of you tomorrow."

"I love you."

"I love _you, _you know that?"

**Author's Note: OKAY, so that was a long-ish chapter. I tried to cram as much drama as I could into that. Thoughts? Comments? Predictions? Leave me your comments people. Much love!**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This chapter has been done for ages and I forgot to upload it. Forgive me? Next chapter will be up later today.**

**Music Credit: "Don't You Worry Child" – The Swedish House Mafia**

**I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Twelve:

I woke up remembering everything that happened the day before. I feel like I got run-over by a monster truck. Everything hurts. I got out of bed. I moved too fast. Jax is gone. I glanced over at the clock on the bedside table – it's only five in the morning. I pulled on pajama pants and left the room. Where is he? I strained my ears. Abel is crying. I walked to the nursery. Jax isn't in here. I sighed and picked up Abel. I sat in the rocking chair and held him to me. He immediately quieted down.

"What's wrong buddy? Bad dreams?" I cooed. He laughed. "Let's check your diaper and feed you." I got up and took him to the changing table. Children are so innocent. It's refreshing. Spending time with Abel always clears my mind. There's something about just holding him that gives me hope.

I changed his diaper and grabbed a bottle off of the shelf. I took it to the bathroom and filled it with luke-warm water. I added the formula and shook it up. He fussed for the bottle. I started feeding him and sat back down in the rocking chair.

I don't see how any mother could abandon a child, especially him. If he isn't a reason to live or to try to clean up your life, I don't know what is. I love him like crazy and he isn't even my kin.

Abel finished his bottle and started fussing. I burped him and started rocking.

"_There was a time; I used to look into my father's eyes._

_In a happy home, I was king; I had a golden throne._

_Those days are gone – now they're memories on the wall. _

_I hear the sounds of the places where I was born."_

I sang softly to Abel. His crying stopped and wrapped his fingers in my hair. He closed his eyes and played with my hair.

"_Upon a hill across the blue lake,_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak._

_I still remember how it all changed._

_My father said, _

'_Don't you worry – don't you worry child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you.'"_

I watched him as he started to fall asleep. I smiled. I kept humming as I rocked him to sleep.

"You're such a beautiful boy, Abel."I whispered to him. "No one is ever going to hurt you. I won't let them." I told him. I didn't realize that I was crying until my tears fell on his hair. I mopped my face with the back of my hand and kept rocking him to sleep.

"Ain't that a pretty picture?" Gemma walked into the room. She smiled at us. I gave her a small smile in return. "A boy and his momma," she came over and kissed his head and sat down in the chair next to mine.

"I'm not his mother." I told her softly.

"Blood doesn't mean anything. You're more of a mom than Wendy will ever be to Abel. You're his momma." She corrected me. In a way, she's right. It's a lot of responsibility, sure, but I've always been in the picture with Abel. Even before Jax and I decided to give our relationship a chance.

"I don't want him to get caught up in all of this. It'd kill me." I told her, hot tears burning down my face.

"Darlin', no one is going to hurt anyone. Clay and Jax won't let that happen. You know that."

"I'm scared. I'm losing my mind here. I've never been this helpless. Even growing up, I knew how to predict my parents' behavior. I hate feeling like this." I told her. She didn't say anything, just watched me. "Where's Jax? I thought he'd be with Abel." I told her.

"He went out with some of the guys. They're looking for Alex. They're heading back, now." She told me. I nodded. "You should rest."

"I couldn't sleep if I tried. I'd like to sit with Abel for a while longer. And what do you mean they're looking for Alex? They took him into custody yesterday. " I told her.

"I know, Katie, but he made bail. He got out a few hours after you left the station. Unser called and gave the Club a head's up."

"Are you serious? I felt myself start to shake."

"They'll find him. You have nothing to worry about. It's gonna be okay. I'll get you some coffee." She left the room. I stood up and kept Abel in my arms for a few more minutes. I laid him and tucked his blanket on his bottom half. I sat back in the rocking chair and watched him sleep.

~*.*~

"Should we wake her? Thumbelina looks so peaceful sleeping."

"Maybe we should let her sleep a little longer." I heard whispering. I blinked, trying to clear the sleep from my eyes. It took a minute to focus. Jax and Juice were staring at me. I looked at them, finally seeing them clearly.

"I guess that answers that question." Juice smiled. I got up and walked over to Abel. He's still sleeping. I couldn't have been out of it for too long. It's still dark outside. I saw a cup of coffee on the floor next to the chair I was napping in. Gemma must have brought it up after I dozed off.

"Did you just get back?" I asked them, my attention still on Abel.

"Yeah, we didn't want to wake you." Jax answered me, coming up behind me.

"I heard." I told him. I didn't think he'd leave while I was asleep. It's hard to sleep alone.

"Are you hungry?" Jax asked. I shook my head. "You should eat something. Abel will be okay." He pulled me to him and led me out of the room.

"I know." I told him.

"Gemma's making breakfast, Shortness." Juice announced. "I'm gonna go see if she needs help. I'll leave you two to talk." He excused himself. I nodded. I looked up at Jax. It looks like there's something he wants to say.

"Mom thinks we're going to get married someday, you know?"

"That's what it was sounding like earlier. Let's just keep things slow. I don't want to rush anything." I told him.

"Of course, Darlin'." He smiled. "How are you feelin'?" He asked.

"Really sore, everything hurts."

"You'll feel better after you shower. You can take your pain pills after you eat somethin'."

"Sounds like a plan – where's Dylan?" I asked. Jax grabbed my hand and helped me downstairs.

"He's sleeping on the couch. I'm sure he'll want to see you after he wakes up. It took him forever to fall asleep. He wanted to see you, but we told him you needed your rest."

"I'm glad he's sleeping. You didn't find Alex." I looked up at Jax. He shook his head.

"We couldn't find him but he can't hide forever. We'll find him. It's only a matter of time."

"I hate that he's out there." I told him.

"He's a dead man walking." He promised. I didn't say anything. I don't want him to die. I just don't want him to hurt anyone else again.

~*.*~

The day passed by in a blur. I slept through most of it. My medicine made me drowsy. Dylan spent a lot of the time in bed with me. We napped together. He's such a good brother. Eventually Gemma made him go out and get some air. I finally got up after the sun went down. I took a shower to wake myself up. I took a good look at myself in the mirror. I look awful. I'm more bruises than I am regular skin. I'm a patchwork quilt of injuries. I tamed my hair and left it down. I put on a pair of basketball shorts and tank top.

I went to the nursery and grabbed Abel out of his crib. He woke up right after I did. I changed him and brought him downstairs with me. He'll want to see everyone. I don't know how someone so small can make you feel so much better. It's amazing. Someday, I'd love to have a kid or two of my own.

"She's awake." Juice announced. He smiled at me. I made a face at him.

"Damn, he really got into with you, didn't he?" Tig asked. I nodded.

"You should the other guy. I totally kicked his ass." I told him.

"That's my girl."

"I even busted out the old taser gun. I'm a badass." I said down, putting Abel on my lap.

"Let me get ya some food." Gemma went into the kitchen before I could object. The guys were sitting around, drinking, talking about their plans for things. I just listened quietly and played with Abel. It's nice being around them. It makes me feel safer. Then again, it doesn't take much to do that right now.

"Hey Darlin'," Jax came into the room and bent down to kiss me and his son. "How'd you sleep?"

"Too long," I told him with a weak smile. I can't sleep away the nightmares. I can't feel completely safe until Alex is locked up. He shouldn't be roaming around the streets. I have a really bad feeling that things are just going to continue to get worse before they even begin to get better. At this rate, the Sons will end up killing him before he's ever prosecuted. I don't know how I feel about that. I don't like him, sure. But do I think he deserves to die? No. I really don't. We're not God. He'll get his judgment. I just want him to get gone.

~*.*~

"Let's go for a ride, Kate. It'll clear your head. Mom and Clay can handle Abel. He assured me. I sighed and put on some jeans. I'd be more comfortable if I could forever stay in pajamas. I pull on my Chucks and we left. I wrapped my arms around him as he started his bike. I put on my helmet and glasses. We took off. Somehow being on the back of his bike is so freeing. For a little while, the world melts away and nothing else matters. It gives me solace. We rode for what felt like hours.

He pulled into the Garage and parked his bike. I got off and followed him to the roof. We watched the sun rise together. I leaned against him and took in all of the colors. It's like the sun turns the world back on. It wakes everything up and everything seems just a little better for a little while.

Jax' phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Tig, calm down." He breathed. I sat up straighter. Something's wrong.

"What do you mean it's on fire?!" He got to his feet.

"Motherfucker. He's a dead man. I'll be right there." He pocketed his phone.

"What happened?"

"That little bitch tried to burn my house down." We got off the roof and to his Harley in record speed. That's a new low. What if Abel had been inside? I can't even think about what could have happened.

We pulled up and Jax' house was surrounded by the Charming police department and firemen. They almost had the fire out. The house is gone. There's no way to fix this much damage. All of Abel's things are tarnished. Everything is rubble. The bottom half of the house is still standing.

I can't believe this. My knees started to go out from underneath of me. Jax held me up.

"This has to stop, Jax." I croaked. I feel so powerless, worse than before. I never thought that was possible.

"He's dead." Jax growled.

~*.*~

"Calm down Jax." Gemma told him.

"He burnt down my fucking house mom. Abel could've died. I've been calm for too long." Jax slammed his fist through the wall. "He started this with Tara. I'm not letting him repeat history with Kate." He gritted his teeth and walked into the Chapel.

~*.*~

Jax' POV

"You kill him now and Hale is going to have no problem picking you up." Clay sat down. I sighed.

"He needs to be handled. He could've raped her. He ruined this with Tara. He can't have her, too. I won't let him."

"We have to be smart about this. The Club has your back. He can't hide his ass forever. He'll pay his dues."


	14. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR THE CHARCTERS.**

Chapter Thirteen:

I woke up with a start. I looked around took in my surroundings. I'm in Jax' room. I can't get the dream out of my head. Alex was back and I couldn't stop him this time. We were in Jax' house. There was fire everywhere. I sighed. I hate this. I fucking hate this. Dylan is in town. It was supposed to be a stress-free time for me.

"Darlin', are you okay?" Jax asked me, sitting up. I looked over at him, frazzled. I shrugged.

"I don't even know what okay is anymore." I told him. He frowned.

"We're going to make it through this. It's going to be okay." He promised.

"You can't know that. There's no way that you could possibly know that." I argued. He sighed and pulled me onto his lap.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that nothing happens to you. You're not alone. The Club has your back. There isn't a safe place for him in Charming. That little fuck got cocky. He's dead." He told me, pulling my face close to his. God, he smells good. I inhaled, shakily. I put my hands in his hair. I'm having trouble breathing. How can he still affect me this way?

He seemed to realize what he was doing to me because he smirked and nuzzled my lips before kissing me, slowly. I groaned and pressed myself against him, heating things up. He cupped my ass and held me closer to him. I rolled my hips and started pulling at his shirt. He tore it off and started on my clothes. I clung to him and helped him throw off my clothes. I grabbed a condom off his bed-side table and rolled it onto his manhood. He groaned.

I positioned myself above him and sank down. I bit my lip and groaned. I stayed still for a second, while I adjusted to his size. He slammed his lips to mine as he rolled his hips against me. I gasped as he hit my G-stop. I started rocking against him. His thrusts matched mine.

"Jax," I moaned. My nails dug into his shoulders. He grabbed my back. I'm not going to last long, at all. He's hitting me in just the right way. He held his fingers up to my mouth. I sucked on them, watching his reaction as I did. He moved them to my nub and started making circles. I cried out and buried my head in his shoulder. "I'm close." I whispered.

"Good, come for me." He commanded. I groaned and bit into his shoulder. He's moving sporadically. He must be close, too. "Kate, come." He rasped. That's all it took. I came crashing down into my euphoric bliss. "Fuck, Katie." I can feel him spasming into my quivering walls. We rocked slowly, riding out our orgasms. I moved off of him and laid down, trying to catch my breath. He looked down at me and smiled. "The things you do to me." He shook his head. I chuckled.

"I think we both needed that after the past couple of days." I admitted. He nodded.

"I'm not arguing there." He kissed me. I felt it all over my body. "Did that do it for you?" He asked me, his voice getting deeper, huskier.

"Maybe." I whispered.

"Maybe?" He asked. I nodded. His hand made its way to my heat. He slipped a finger inside and started massaging me. I groaned. "Just maybe?" He challenged. I nodded, enjoying his efforts. His movements increased and he moved his mouth to my clit. He made sure I was looking at him before he started lapping me up.

"Fuck," I cursed. He smirked as he kept going. I gasped and pulled his hair as my orgasm swallowed me whole. "Jax."

"Yes?" He asked as he cleaned up with his tongue.

"I'm satisfied." I croaked. He smirked.

"Good. We should get some sleep. Morning is going to come too soon and it's going to get a lot messier before it gets better." He pulled on underwear before laying back down. I grabbed my own and his shirt before laying down with him.

"Alright. I'll see you in the daylight." I whispered.


	15. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Fourteen:

I woke up to shouting and Abel crying. I jumped out of bed and ran outside the bedroom. The screaming is coming from downstairs. I looked down and realized I wasn't dressed. I hurried back into Jax' bedroom and put on a keep pair of panties and Jax' shirt from last night. I ran to the nursery and grabbed Abel. I cooed him as I took him downstairs with me. What's with all the racket? It's not even dawn. I gave him his pacifier and he quieted down.

"We caught him breaking into the guns warehouse. They're holding him until we get there!" Tig yelled.

"He's dead!" Clay shouted.

"We should put it to a vote." Bobby tried to reason.

"He can't get away with what he did." Jax growled.

"Think with your head, Jackie Boy." Chibs chided.

"You can't kill him, Jax." I spoke up. They all looked over, noticing I was there.

"This is a Club discussion, Kate." Juice said, quietly.

"The hell it is. He attacked me. Are you serious? If you kill him, they'll tie it to the Club. Not even Unser can protect you from that." I tried. I was bouncing Abel, trying to keep him happy through this chaos.

"She's right, Clay. This can't be tied back to the Club. We can't know what you're planning, but he has to be taken care of from the outside." Gemma spoke up. I sighed. That's not what I meant. I don't feel good with murder on my conscience. I know there's no talking them out of it.

"Not in Charming," I added. Jax looked over and nodded.

"He shouldn't be down here for this." Jax told me. I glared at him.

"Then take this conversation somewhere else. You're not in the Clubhouse, in case you didn't notice. He was screaming, upstairs." I huffed. Clay looked apologetic.

"That's my fault. I forgot Abel was sleeping up there. I'm sorry Darlin'." Clay apologized. He came over and kissed my forehead.

"You're part of the family. No one hurts any of my girls and gets away with it. You're Jax' old lady – you're as good as a daughter – he doesn't get to get away with what he pulled. You hear me? We're going to make this right. This is the last you're going to hear about it. Just know it'll be taken care of. You have nothing to worry about. It won't be on your conscience. He'll be fine. I give you my word." Clay vowed. Somehow, I think he means that he'll be fine… buried six feet under. But, I nodded and took his word for it, anyway.

"Okay." I agreed. I looked down and saw Abel sleeping, finally. I kissed his forehead and started to walk upstairs.

"Thumbelina!" Juice whisper-yelled after me. I turned and saw him chasing after me. "Want some company, Mama?" He asked. I nodded.

"That'd be great, Taco-Man." I smiled. I felt his hand on my back as he led me upstairs.

-.-  
Jax' POV

"Mom, can we have a minute?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Sure, Baby. I'll start cooking breakfast. Everyone's up, anyway." She kissed my cheek and left the room.

"We have to smart about this, Clay." I told him.

"I know, Son. Katie's right. This can't be tied back to the Club. We've had so many problems with Alex that've gone public. The Club will be the first place they look." Clay agreed with me. He sat down on the couch.

"I'm glad you're being reasonable about this. Kate's a good influence on ya." Chibs smiled. I smiled and pushed him.

-.-  
Kate's POV

"Why did you really come up here?" I asked Juice as I laid Abel down in his crib. I sat down on the rocking chair and Juice took a seat in an arm chair next to me.

"I'm worried about you."

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not. Everything's that's going on is freaking you out and you're afraid to say anything." He corrected me. I sighed.

"You know me too well – you know that?" I quipped.

"Talk to the Juice Man."

"I'm not stupid. I know that not everything that goes on in the Club is rainbows and butterflies, but that doesn't mean that I'm comfortable with people dying. I'm human. I don't want that shit on my conscience. I don't need any more bad juju." I explained. "It sounds stupid, doesn't it?" I asked.

"It doesn't sound stupid. You've had a hard life, Kate. You wouldn't be human if you didn't feel something. You've always been supportive when it counts." Juice walked over to me. He pulled me to my feet and hugged me. I lost it. I couldn't help it. I cried about everything. I cried about the things I was afraid to tell Jax – what I had confided in Juice. He held me and let me soak his shirt. "You're like the sister I never had. I've got your back, Kate. No one is allowed to hurt you on my watch. I love you, Thumbelina." He whispered.

"I love you, too, Burrito Boy." I teased. I hiccuped and pulled away to mop my face. I took a deep breath and composed myself. "Thanks. I really needed that."

"Don't mention it." He smiled. "Oh, and nice legs." He winked, leaving the room. I rolled my eyes.

"You wish yours were as great as mine." I stuck my tongue out. Jax waited outside the nursery as Juice left.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. He rubbed my cheek. "Your eyes are pink." He peered at me. I shrugged.

"I'm as okay as I can be, considering everything that's been going on." I told him.

"I'm glad you can talk to Juice." Jax almost seemed sincere. There's something in his tone that's a little bit off.

"It's not like that, Jax. He's like an older brother."

"You know you can talk to me." He pressed. I nodded.

"Yeah, but it's not the same. You know that. There are so many politics involved with being the VP. I'm not stupid Jax. I know there are things you can't tell me. I know that there are some things I'd rather not know. When it comes down to supporting you, I can do that. But, it's not fair to be jealous of my friendship with Juice. He understands some things a little bit better, because he's not a VP." I explained to the best of my ability.

"I get it. I'm sorry. This will all be over soon. You should spend time with your brother. I'll be back tomorrow." He told me. I sighed and nodded.

"Be safe."

"I always am."

"I love you."

"And I love you." He kissed me and I clung to him, until he pulled away. He kissed my forehead. "Mom's making breakfast. We're heading out after that."

"Alright, let's go eat."

**A/N: Hey guys, alrighty, only a few chapters left! Stay tuned!  
-Anneryn**


End file.
